Alice's Side of the Story
by rideaspider
Summary: This is The Wedding Planner from Alice's point of view. It picks up from Alice's last line in Eclipse and will run through the wedding itself. ExB. Rated T for minor language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**Alice's POV. **_

* * *

_

_Eclipse, page 614:_

"_I've got so much to do! Go play with Edward. I have to get to work."_

_She dashed out of the room, yelling, "Esme!" as she disappeared._

"Esme!" I called running down the stairs to where she stood in the kitchen, "You're not going to believe it! Well, yes you will, but I'm going to tell you anyway." I jumped up and down in delight, singing, "Bella said YES!" Esme stared at me for a second in surprise, and then happiness broke across her face like the sunrise.

"Alice, that's wonderful! And I assume by the bouncing that you're in charge of arrangements?"

"Of course! And there's no time to lose, either. Bella's deadline is August 13th." Esme looked puzzled by that, but I didn't have time to explain. "She set a few rules for me to follow. Nothing I can't handle though. I do love a challenge!" I grinned at her.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" She looked hopefully over my shoulder, "I want to congratulate them."

"They left. We have far too much to do and I saw that having them hanging around the house would just make matters more difficult. Bella would be embarrassed with all the fuss and Edward would be grumpy."

"Alright then, I'll speak with them later. How can I help you?"

"Well, Emmett is going to officiate, so he'll need help writing the ceremony." She nodded her head in complete agreement. "If you and Carlisle could help him with that it would be appreciated by everyone. Please remind him to go ahead and get the license off the internet so he doesn't wait until the last minute and whatever you do – for the love of God do not let him write the service himself!"

"I'll get Carlisle on it straight away."

"Thank you. Now let's see," I ran down the list of wedding requirements in my head and picked out the ones Esme would be most helpful with. "We'll need to decide on flowers and decorations, order the food, and have dresses made." The rest of the afternoon was spent poring through bridal magazines and websites, calling designers and florists we liked the looks of for quotes.

When Emmett and Rosalie came home we told them the news. Emmett was especially proud of his part in this. "Cool!" he shouted, absolutely beaming, and ran up the stairs to work on getting his license. Rosalie moved to follow him, but I caught her by the wrist and pulled her in close to whisper, "Your job is to confiscate the service he writes and burn it. Make him do the one Carlisle helps him with. I don't care what lengths you have to go to, but do this one thing for Edward. Please." I begged.

She looked at me for a moment before grinning conspiratorially and nodding her head. "Don't worry about Emmett, I can handle him."

I grimaced as a flash of her 'handling' Emmett ran behind my eyes. "Yes, Rose, I know you can." She winked and then stalked off to find him.

Still shuddering slightly, I turned back to the computer and the fifteen pages of invitations I had open. Esme reappeared over my shoulder to offer opinions, and we quickly decided on a formal ivory set with layers of petal-printed tissue. They were fancier than Bella would choose for herself, but the company offered a quick turn time and they had lovely matching thank-you notes. That order was placed, and we moved on to flowers. "White, definitely. This needs to be a white wedding." I flipped through pictures faster than a human eye could have kept up with, looking for just the right ones to use in Bella's bouquet.

I was so lost in concentration on the screen that Carlisle's soft voice nearly startled me. "What are you going to have them say?"

"Have who say?"

"The flowers."

"The flowers will say things?"

He chuckled. "And here I though no one could surprise you." Pulling another chair over, he sat down beside Esme. "Yes, it was very popular during Victorian times to attach certain meanings to flowers. It was starting to fall out of practice when Edward was a young man, but I'm sure he would have been taught what they meant. Before you decide on which ones you want, you need to decide what they will represent."

Without even thinking I blurted out, "Purity, virtue, and true love."

He laughed out loud. "Well, you almost got your wish for white. Purity and virtue are white roses and lilies, but true love is a red rose. Interestingly enough, white and red used together also represents unity."

"Perfect!" I jumped out of the chair and gave him a hug. He stood to go, but I had another thought. "Edward thinks Bella smells like freesia, so I'd like to work that in somehow as well. Freesia doesn't mean anything like 'I want to eat my bride' does it?"

"No, that's a fairly new species so I doubt it has any specific meaning at all. You should be safe with that one." He walked away still laughing and muttering something about "just Google it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there? Stephenie. Stephenie who? Stephenie Meyer. Cool! Really? These are her characters!**

Alice's POV.

* * *

"Alice," Edward began in a warning tone, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know, there are ground rules."

He nodded, still glaring at me. He was being especially unreasonable about this. I was considering having Jasper send a little wave of cooperativeness his direction if he kept it up. "Honestly, Edward, do you really expect Bella to get married without a bachelorette party?"

"No, but I expect you to keep the party within certain limits. She is human, and only nineteen, after all."

I just glared at him. The last few weeks were a blur of wedding planning activity and bustle. Bella was trying hard to be excitedand optimistic about the whole thing, but I could tell she was nervous…and getting more so the closer the date came. She needed a break. I needed a break. We just all needed a break!

"Please stop yelling at me." he snapped.

"I'm not yelling. I haven't said a single word." I shot back in defense, though I knew perfectly well he meant I was yelling in my thoughts.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to keep his temper in check. "Fine, Alice. Bella could definitely use the distraction right now, and you do deserve a break from all this planning. I suppose that between you and Rose you should be able to keep her safe enough."

"I know that."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but continued in a decidedly calm tone, "Keep it nearby. No crossing international borders, and preferably nowhere that requires flying." Well, there goes shopping in Milan. I started to say, "Fine," but he wasn't finished yet.

"No breaking any laws, whether you think they are 'silly' or not. No strippers. No making Bella the center of attention in a large crowd of people – the wedding itself will be as much of that as she can handle." I was nearly fuming. He had just nixed every idea I had come up with so far, and he knew it.

"Edward, be reasonable! How are we supposed to have any fun at all if you won't let her leave the house?"

"I didn't say she couldn't leave the house, I said she couldn't leave the country and preferably would stay within the region. Take her out in Portland or Seattle, but keep her comfortable. Surely you and Rosalie can find something to do in a city that size that would amuse you without scaring Bella."

As the word 'Seattle' left his lips, I remembered an ad I'd seen recently and a vision hit me: _the three of us dancing in a crowd of closely packed bodies…a stage with giant speakers blaring music…Rosalie flirting our way past security…Bella blushing furiously as the band signs her jeans…_ It was over as quickly as it struck. "I've got it!" I announced, bouncing on the spot.

"I thought you might." Edward replied coolly. Obviously he had noticed me zone out for a second and 'heard' the vision as I saw it. He was just waiting for me to explain the decision behind it.

"We'll go to a concert in Seattle! We'll get a limousine for the trip, and it will be just us three girls. Oh, this is perfect! Bella will have lots of fun but it won't overwhelm her." Edward just blinked at me for a few seconds, I think stunned that I could come up with such a 'reasonable' plan.

"Not stunned, exactly, just surprised you came up with it so quickly." He smirked, answering my thoughts instead of my words. He could be so annoying. His smirk turned into a grin. "I know." My responding growl made him laugh outright, and he walked away still chuckling.

"That's right! Just walk away. You don't want to make me angry!" I called after him, still a little miffed about my ruined plans for a shopping trip abroad but also excited about the new one for the concert. I could still hear him laughing under his breath downstairs. I poked my tongue out at him for good measure, knowing he would hear the sentiment behind it in my thoughts. _Stupid, mind reading, interfering vampire brother._

Rosalie was immediately on board with the plan, and we set things in motion as soon as possible. It wasn't really difficult – Bella had grown so anxious and moody as the wedding drew near that Charlie was glad to be rid of her for a weekend. He agreed to her 'sleepover' with us before I could even get the whole story out of my mouth, and things were all taken care of with just a couple of phone calls. I saw that Bella would be less than cooperative if we kidnapped her, so I settled on a compromised plan in which I would tell her about the sleepover and bachelorette party – just not exactly what we were doing until I had her in the limo.

That just left the bridal shower to arrange. This was a little bit trickier because it would involve Renee and Bella's school friends. Esme suggested a quiet afternoon party at our house, Rosalie thought it should be a lingerie shower, and I wanted the whole thing to be a surprise. We knew Bella would never agree to a lingerie shower willingly, so we decided to combine the three ideas and have an afternoon surprise lingerie shower at our house the day after the concert in Seattle. Carlisle suggested that the boys go hunting together while we had our 'girls weekend' and, to everyone's surprise, Edward agreed. Emmett was the only one truly disappointed that they wouldn't be allowed to attend the party.

"Do you have any idea how red she's going to turn? How can you not want to see that?" he begged the other guys loudly and persistently, but those three had no intentions of being in the same house with that many females at the same time. Edward was not entirely comfortable with the lingerie party concept, and Jasper was horrified by my vision of the silliness that was to ensue. Emmett sulked a while, shooting comments like "prude" and "chicken" at Edward and Jasper whenever they walked past him. Carlisle prevailed however, and they soon turned to discussions of which area would have the best large game this time of year.

I, for one, was looking forward to having Edward out of the house for a couple of days. Jasper and I had been giving Bella dance lessons on the sly for the last week or so, and it was getting really difficult to keep our mind reading brother from figuring out what we were up to. Rosalie was equally relieved; she was planning one heck of a surprise for Edward and that's not the easiest thing to do.

* * *

**AN: Read and review, please! I haven't quite decided yet where and how this story will end. It might depend on how much feedback I get...maybe. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it - the characters still belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

* * *

"Why, Rosalie? Why are you doing this to me?' Edward nearly shouted in exasperation. She just smiled.

"Because you keep trying to see Bella's shower gifts in my head, that's why."

"For the last time, I'm not trying to see anything! I can't always help what I pick up on, and you know it." He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples as though trying to erase what he had seen. "In any case, do you really have to cover it up with thoughts of…you and Emmett…doing _THAT_?"

"Sorry. Quickest way I know to get you out of there." She walked over to Esme and I, smirking and calling back over her shoulder, "Besides, you might want to take a few notes, little brother. They may come in handy on your honeymoon." That stopped him in his tracks. He stood dumbstruck, staring after her and – if it's even possible – turning a bit paler.

Emmett's booming laughter rang throughout the house. Jasper guffawed and Carlisle fought to stifle his own chuckles. Rosalie and Edward had been at each other like this for days now. Esme shook her head with a little, "Tsk, tsk," directed toward Rosalie, but the corners of her mouth were twitching as she did so. Edward was mortified about anything to do with the honeymoon or his wedding night. I could not help laughing along with the others. It didn't seem to matter how many times I told him everything would turn out fine, he just couldn't shake the combined anxiety of first-time nerves and fear of hurting her. It had become a popular topic to tease him about.

I bit back my giggles and managed, "You know Edward, if you have performance anxiety, I could take a peek at the wedding night for you." It is really hard to pick on him with a straight face.

"NO!" he shouted, and then gained better control of himself. "I mean…no, thank you, Alice. I appreciate the – er – concern, but I believe your vision of Bella alive and well the next morning is sufficient." The giggles won again and I tried not to fall off my chair. He is so formal when he's embarrassed! "Am not." came his mumbled reply to that last thought and I really did fall off my chair in a fit of laughter. That set everyone else off again, and Edward just turned and stalked out the front door.

The other guys followed him and they were off on their hunting trip. As Emmett climbed into the Jeep, I got a flash of what lay in store for Edward this weekend: _Carlisle discussing the more technical aspects of how not to kill Bella when they 'try'…Jasper getting him alone to talk about being attentive…Emmett using a bear carcass to demonstrate a couple of positions…_ I burst out laughing again as the vision ended and I heard Edward try to free himself from the vehicle. He must have caught that last part from my thoughts. Jasper tried desperately to calm Edward's sudden panic and Emmett gunned the monster Jeep into motion before he could escape.

The rest of the weekend went according to plan. Bella offered only token resistance when I picked her up, and really enjoyed the trip to Seattle. The lingerie shower took her completely by surprise, and her easy blushes provided the perfect embarrassment gauge as she opened her gifts. Rosalie's little ensemble was the _pièce de résistance_, and I honestly thought both Bella and Renee were going to faint. I took pity on her and pulled her aside to share what was happening to her fiancé. "Bella, if it makes you feel any better, the boys are using their little trip to embarrass Edward as well."

"Really? How?"

As I summarized my vision for her, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in shock until she finally burst out laughing. "Well it sounds like I got the easier deal this weekend! So how much physical damage has he inflicted on Emmett and Jasper?"

"Let's just say there are several trees and boulders that will never be the same again. Right now he's trying to shove Emmett off a cliff, and Jasper and Carlisle are laughing too hard to be much help restraining him." I grinned and giggled along with her. Then something else occurred to me. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I turned her to face me. The sudden shift of my expression got her attention and the giggles dies down quickly. "Bella, you know that Rose and I truly are your sisters and that we're here for you, right?"

"I...yes...but…" she stammered along not following my train of thought.

"If there's ever anything you need to talk about; any fears, concerns, anything. You know that you can come to us and we'll do whatever we can to help you? There is no topic that is off limits, nothing is too embarrassing for you to approach us about."

A light bulb clicked on above her head, and she stared at the floor, blushing again. "I think I have a fairly good idea of how things…"

I cut her off. "No, Bella. I don't just mean about you and Edward. Of course, you can talk to us about that if you want to, I'm sure you probably have some concerns on that front. We'll be happy to answer any questions…in fact I'm pretty sure Rose is counting on you asking. But I mean that you can talk to us about absolutely _anything_ that might be worrying you."

She stared at me for a second and then threw herself against me in a big hug. "Thank you, Alice. That means more to me than you know." I returned her embrace, rubbing her back lightly and then pushed her away a little to look into her face again.

"It's OK, Bella. Sisters, remember?" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still Mrs. Meyer's stuff.**

* * *

I think I've turned into the wedding planner from hell. It is the day of the rehearsal and I have far too much to do to be dealing with this nonsense. I wanted to be at the dry cleaners when the doors opened and I still needed to swing by Bella's to wake her up. 

"Edward, you better have that music list finalized by the time I get back! Emmett, I want your service to have the stamp of approval of everyone else in this house before I read it later. Oh, and get your wedding officiant's license printed out. Rose! Make your husband cooperate, please, and put that license in a frame or something so that it doesn't get lost. We're out of time here, people! Jasper, you are now officially in charge of Edward's mood. Keep him calm and focused on getting that list together, and no pranks!" At least Carlisle and Esme were being helpful; Esme was busy setting up the house and yard and Carlisle had gone to Seattle to pick up the rings.

Quite frankly, I think we are all just ready for it to be over. The last week had been an absolute blur, even for me. We were all grumpy, stressed out, and generally getting on each other's nerves. Dance lessons were getting harder and harder to sneak in as Edward got more and more suspicious. I had finally pronounced Bella "good enough" and gave them up on Wednesday night. Renee was badgering Bella and I to go shopping for honeymoon clothes, but Edward wanted the destination to be a surprise. I couldn't even give them a hint because Edward had threatened to take Bella and elope to Vegas if I did. I tried to call his bluff, but immediately got a quick flash of him actually doing just that. Crap. He meant it. I settled instead for ordering Bella a completely new wardrobe, then packing her bags myself and hiding them in Rosalie's closet. By Thursday Edward was growling constantly at everyone except his fiancé, so Jasper and Carlisle finally staged an "intervention" and took him out hunting that night. Jasper had taken to avoiding everyone as much as possible because of the constant emotional turbulence. Carlisle spent all week playing referee between the rest of us; Rose just watched and laughed. I sighed, grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo, and headed out the door.

Bella was still in bed when I climbed through her window at 6:30am. She didn't know that I'd insisted Edward be home by daybreak to get things finished up so she probably was expecting him to be there when she woke. I took a moment to run through the 'To Do' list in my head before waking her up:

_1. Music – Edward was on top of it; I'm sure it will be lovely_

_2. Rings – Carlisle has gone to get them_

_3. License and service – Emmett was working on those when I left the house_

_4. Decorations and setup – Esme was already doing everything that could possibly be done before the florist arrived tomorrow_

_5. Get the guys' tuxes from the dry cleaners – I'm going there from here_

_6. Cake and food for the reception – being delivered tomorrow_

_7. Rehearsal dinner – Esme again_

_8. Bella – Rosalie and I would take care of her when we got back to the house_

I paused. _Could that possibly be everything?_ I ran through it twice more and couldn't come up with anything else. _Well, that's not so bad after all!_ My mood improved considerably and I leapt forward to wake Bella with all my old enthusiasm returning.

"Get up, sleepyhead! It's rehearsal day!" I sang, bouncing on the foot of her bed. She just rolled over, took one look at the clock and pulled a pillow over her head.

"No. Go away. Too early!" she groaned into the mattress.

I snatched the pillow away. "Don't make me dump you off this bed."

"I didn't hear you knock. Is Charlie up already? Wait…where's Edward?"

"No, silly, it's much too early to knock on the door. I came in through the window! Charlie is up though so be quick about getting ready. I want you dressed and ready to go when I come back in an hour. I sent Edward home to get a few things done. Any more questions?"

"Ugh. No. Fine. I'm up."

"Good! I have a quick errand to run right now but will pick you up at 7:30 sharp. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and ducked back out through the window. "I'm serious, Bella. It's the day before your wedding and we have tons to do. The rehearsal is tonight, for heaven's sake!"

I was waiting at the door of Forks Dry Cleaners when they unlocked it at 7:00am. The woman looked quite surprised to see me; usually only business people who needed to drop things off or pick things up before going in to work were here at this time. They were almost never waiting when she opened. "Cullen, please." I said, handing her the little claim slip and adding, "Five Armani tuxedoes."

"Oh yes, I know exactly which ones are yours. We don't see those very often in here, you know." She smiled and turned towards the racks behind her. I tapped my fingers against the counter in rapid staccato, completely unable to keep still as my excitement over the wedding built. _Not that keeping still is exactly my strong suit anyway._ She returned carrying the garment bags folded carefully over her arm and hung them on the rail next to the door. "May I ask why there are five of them? I thought there are only four men in your family?"

"One is for the bride's father, of course."

"Chief Swan has an Armani tux?" Her jaw dropped in shock. Her shop handled cleaning the police department's uniforms so she knew Charlie pretty well.

"Well, he does now. I certainly wasn't going to have him in a _rental _at his own daughter's wedding!" I shuddered at the very thought. "It's a bit of a surprise though, so if you see him before the wedding, don't mention it, OK? All he knows is that I arranged his tux for him. He has no idea what it is or that it now belongs to him."

"You got him a surprise Armani?"

"Yes."

"You're kidding."

"No." I shifted from foot to foot. Now this woman was starting to irritate me.

"Wow."

"Yes, well, thank you for taking care of these for us. Have a nice day!" I laid the cash on the counter, loaded all five bags over one arm and hurried out the door before she could question me further. I really didn't see what the big deal was. _Every gentleman should have a decent tuxedo. Armani is classic! It is his daughter's wedding – my brother's wedding – and I wasn't about to let him escort her down the aisle in some shabby loaner. Some people have no sense of fashion_.

I parked in Charlie's driveway and went to the door this time. Bella answered it on the second knock.

"Hi!" she was almost breathless from running down the stairs, her eyes sparkling and face slightly flushed.

"Hi yourself. Are we finally getting a little excited?" I teased her.

"Yes! Oh, Alice, I can't believe I'm marrying Edward tomorrow!"

"Well I'm just happy to see you finally acting like a normal bride." I laughed, giving her a quick hug and pulling her out the door. "Come on, we have lots to do today."

She gave me a puzzled look as I started the car and backed out of the drive. "What could possibly be left to do, Alice? I thought you were the ultimate party planner?"

"I am."

"You dodged the question."

"No, I just ignored it. There's a difference."

Then she fought dirty. She gave me those big brown doe-eyes, twiddled a piece of her hair between her fingers, and bit her bottom lip. _Dammit._ _Now I know how she gets Edward to do whatever she wants! _

I sighed, "Rosalie and I just want to try a few different hairstyles on you to decide which one will work best with your dress. Then I need you to go over your vows again, make sure your ring fits, and do some practice runs up and down the stairs in the shoes you'll wear tomorrow."

"Practice runs? On the stairs?" she looked terrified.

"OK, practice walks. In your heels. Edward will spot you and make sure you don't crash. Charlie will have your arm tomorrow so there's nothing to worry about. I just want you to be comfortable and those shoes need to be broken in a little."

That mollified her somewhat and we chatted easily the rest of the way home. Edward was waiting for us when we walked through the door and tried to sweep Bella away to his room.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, grabbing her arms and planting my feet before he had made it up two steps with her. He turned around and a low growl began in his chest. Rosalie appeared on the stairs above him and, seeing our little tug-of-war, blocked his escape route.

"Hand her over." She ordered. "We'll give her back when we're done."

Bella piped up, "Don't I get a choice in this?"

"NO." Rose and I declared in unison. Edward's growl got louder and I turned on him. "Have you finished that music list?"

The growling ceased and his expression turned sheepish. "Not yet."

"Then you have work to do, too. Now let her go!"

Defeated, they relinquished their hold on each other. Rosalie and I each took one of Bella's elbows and half-carried her to my room where we deposited her in front of the bathroom vanity. The next four hours were spent trying various hairstyles on her, discussing the pros and cons of each, and snapping photos for comparison later. Edward finally finished his project and nearly threw another temper tantrum when we wouldn't let him sit with Bella while we experimented on her. Rosalie stood him down.

"You will not be seeing anything that has to do with her appearance during the wedding until the ceremony. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll just see her in your thoughts, anyway."

"No you won't." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah!" he jumped up like he'd been stabbed and pressed his palms to his eyes. "Stop that, Rose! It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Bella was completely lost.

I giggled and explained, "Oh, she's just showing him a little more of she and Emmett than he really wants to see."

"Oh." Bella blinked a few times, blushed slightly and then she giggled, too.

With a reproving look toward his bride, Edward stalked out. _I promise to let you know when we're between 'dos. You can visit her then. _

He paused in the doorway, muttered, "Thanks, Alice." without turning around, and then disappeared. A half-dozen styles later, we set Bella free and charged Edward with supervising her 'stairs in heels' practice. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I then took turns for the next couple of hours retrieving them from his room to make sure she actually did practice. Carlisle returned with the rings early in the afternoon and, after making sure those fit, we separated the lovebirds again to do a final revision of their vows.

* * *

**A/N: OK, y'all asked for it - the chapters are getting longer! You know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nope, still not my characters. Thank you Mrs. Meyer!_

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that some scenes are a bit vague. I apologize - sometimes I forget that I'm alone in my head. If you want more detail on things like the bachelorette party or the lingerie shower, please see my story "The Wedding Planner." I promise to do better from here on out. **

* * *

"Bella! Your parents are almost here!" I called up the stairs. It was five o'clock and we were getting ready to start the rehearsal. Edward had absconded with her to his room again, saying something about getting some quality time in before we separate them tonight.

"I think they're being quite childish about this. It's only one day that they can't see each other and it doesn't start until midnight." I complained - Rosalie nodded in agreement. "You know you need to hunt again tonight anyway!" I yelled at the ceiling. We were setting out the dishes for the rehearsal dinner, just a simple family barbeque in our backyard. This was one point I had conceded to Bella – especially considering that all my visions of fancy sit-down dinners had ended…badly. Edward and I decided that she didn't need to know about those and just let her believe we all liked her cookout idea. At least no one gets hurt in this version.

Emmett and Carlisle were out back trying to get the charcoal grill started while Jasper was wrangling folding chairs beside them. Esme paused now and then in her preparations in the kitchen to look out the window at them and shake her head. I headed towards the front door as Charlie, Renee, and Phil pulled into the front yard but froze as I reached for the handle. _Bella is sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms around Edward…he leans in as though to kiss her…he buries his face in her neck and…_

"NO!" I screamed and flew up the stairs with Rosalie right on my heels. "Edward, no! You can't do that right now! Get away from her! Edward – NO!"

Hearing me, the boys in the back yard dropped everything and ran into the house. Rose and I burst through his bedroom door fractions of a second before Emmett leaped over my head and tackled Edward, sending both of them smashing into the wall on the other side of the bed. I snatched a stunned Bella off the bed and inspected her neck while Rosalie stood over us hissing at the now pile of men who held Edward pinned to the floor. Emmett was sitting on his chest, Jasper had his arms pinned over his head and Carlisle had hold of his feet and kept repeating, "Edward, what have you done? Now of all times! What have you done, Edward?"

"I haven't done anything! Would you let me up, please? What is wrong with you? Let me up!" he struggled under the combination of Emmett's weight and all three's strength but got nowhere.

"Bella, hold still. Let me see!" I commanded her. Esme had appeared and was stroking her face soothingly while Rosalie stood guard over us. I inspected Bella's neck carefully before announcing quietly, "She's OK." Releasing her to Esme, I jumped on Edward before he'd gotten all the way to his feet and started pounding on his chest, yelling in his face, "Why Edward? Why would you do that? Today! What were you thinking?"

He grabbed my wrists and held me at arms length, finally getting his feet underneath him, "What? Alice! I didn't DO anything! Have you gone completely mad?"

"I saw you, Edward! I saw you go for her neck! I saw her face! If we had not gotten up here in time…" but I didn't get to finish my rant. Carlisle had stepped between us and backed Edward against the wall. I had never seen him so angry.

"Edward, I don't know what you could possibly have been thinking. Have you completely lost control? Are you going to be able to handle all this? If you had hurt her now – today – do you have any idea what that would have meant? If you had bitten her now…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" it was my turn to cut across Carlisle. "Bite her? I didn't see him biting her!"

"Then what, exactly, did you see, Alice?" Carlisle turned toward me carefully, still trying to control his anger over the scene that had just taken place.

"Yes, Alice," Edward chimed in. "Please do tell us why I was just tackled by our entire family."

"I saw you give her a _hickey_!"

Everyone was deathly quiet for a split second. Then Emmett burst out laughing, Carlisle gaped at me, Esme just shook her head and walked out, and Jasper regained enough composure to try and diffuse the tension in the room. Edward stood across from me, seething, and Rosalie crossed her arms and glared back and forth between Edward and I. Bella recovered enough to giggle sheepishly and walked toward Edward to try and calm him down.

Carlisle found his voice again. "That's what the panic was about? Alice, you saw Edward giving Bella a…a hickey?" He looked uncomfortable with the word, twisting his face a little when he said it.

"Yes, a hickey! A giant ugly purple bruise right on the side of her neck that would have completely ruined all the wedding pictures tomorrow. There's no way I could have covered that thing with makeup. I'm not a magician, you know!" I was still livid, but even Rosalie was giggling now and Carlisle looked relieved. Between Jasper and Bella, Edward started to calm down and began chuckling under his breath.

"Alice, it's OK. He didn't hurt me, there's no mark, and the pictures will be fine. I had just realized he was getting a little – um – enthusiastic, and was stopping him anyway." Now Bella was trying to comfort me. At that moment we heard a knock on the front door.

"Bella, your parents are here!" Esme's soft voice floated up the stairs. Bella blushed, dusted herself off and straightened her now rumpled outfit.

"Not a word of this to my folks, OK?" she begged. "It's embarrassing enough

that after tomorrow night they'll know I'm not…um…" she caught Carlisle's eye at that point, blushed furiously, and stared at the floor; completely unable to finish her sentence.

Rosalie grinned wickedly, leaned in and whispered, "They'll know what? That you're not a _virgin_ anymore?" Bella turned an impressive shade of magenta and tried to disappear inside her shirt. Emmett laughed even harder, grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her out of the room. Carlisle followed them, trying his best not to laugh, and Jasper took my hand to lead me out as well. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Edward kiss Bella on the forehead, whisper something in her ear, and stroke her face sweetly. Whatever he said calmed her down because she immediately straightened up, nodded her head, and walked toward the door as her blush faded.

We all trooped down the stairs to greet our guests. As we reached the landing, Emmett leaned in and whispered, "Last one out to the grill has to actually _eat_ a hamburger!" and five vampires were off like shots.

I made it about three steps before getting a flash of the ending. Laughing, I pulled up and waited for Bella. The others were waiting in the backyard when we arrived. Rose and Emmett grinned at me, Jasper looked concerned, and Edward was trying not to laugh. _Of course…he heard what was running through my head._

I took one step ahead of Bella, touched the grill and announced, "Bella's last! She has to eat a burger!" Edward could not contain his laughter any longer, and even Jasper chuckled.

Bella just shrugged and said, "I was going to eat one anyway, so I didn't see the point in running."

Emmett's face fell. "That's cheating! Alice, you were the last non-human to get out here so you have to eat one, too!"

"No I don't. You didn't specify human versus non, so Bella lost fair and square."

He knew he couldn't beat me, so he set about getting the grill going again. Bella took Edward's hand and led him back inside to speak with her parents. Rosalie and I resumed setting up and left Jasper to baby-sit a pouting Emmett. They were soon joined by Carlisle, Phil, and Charlie. All five men stood around the now blazing grill with the three 'adults' holding beers (only Phil and Charlie were actually drinking them, of course) and talking sports. Edward completed their circle as Bella, Esme and Renee joined Rose and I in the kitchen. The party was now officially segregated according to gender.

Renee was the first to realize what had happened and she looked out the window laughing. "Now how do men always manage to do that?"

"Manage what, dear?" Esme asked in return.

"To stand around outside grunting at a fire and drinking beer while the ladies do the real work?"

We chatted and giggled for a few minutes and then Bella and I carried the meat and another round of drinks out to the grill. Emmett and Edward met us halfway to help carry everything, and as Emmett wrapped his large hand around the bottles of beer, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked; genuinely concerned by the sad expression he wore.

"I miss beer." He sighed again, looking longingly at the bottles he carried. Edward and I elbowed each other in the ribs to keep from laughing. Bella just stared at him for a second. A simple, "Oh." was all she managed in the way of a response.

The corners of Edward's mouth twitched as he fought back laughter, "So why don't you have one, then?"

"Can't. Underage, remember?" he deadpanned, winking at Bella.

Meanwhile, Phil assumed charge of the grill which was just fine by the other guys. The burgers were now sizzling away. Everyone had gathered in the yard and I decided it was as good a time as any to run through the plan for tomorrow.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment, please? I just want to go over tomorrow's schedule so that we're all on the same page. We'll do a practice run through the ceremony after dinner."

"I thought the plan was to make those two official?" Emmett jerked his thumb in the direction of Bella and Edward who were once again attached at the hip. _At least it's not the lips for now._ Bella blushed and Edward grinned. Everyone else chuckled.

"Well, yes – that is the gist of it, Emmett. Thank you for clearing that up." I rolled my eyes. By the time I finished a brief run down of the wedding day agenda, Phil announced that the burgers were ready. We allowed our guests to fix their plates first, of course, and then my family dutifully filled their own plates with food. The guys played their parts well and had a burger or two each with all the fixings. Rosalie, Esme and I stuck to salad and fruit. I sat down near Bella and her mother. After a few minutes Renee noticed my barely picked at plate.

"No wonder you girls stay so thin. You've hardly eaten a thing! Do you not like hamburgers? We could have done something else tonight…" Renee was getting wound up.

Esme smiled and I opened my mouth to respond but Rosalie beat me to it. She leaned around Esme and said loudly, "Oh, Bella hasn't told you, Renee? We're strict vegetarians."

Bella choked on the bite of burger she'd just taken and Charlie reached across to whack her on the back. Rosalie smiled sweetly, resuming the conversation she and Esme had been having while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper quickly involved Charlie and Phil in an animated discussion about baseball. Edward excused himself to get Bella another Coke, leaving me alone to field Renee's questions on the subject.

"Really? I wonder why Bella never mentioned it before? How long have you been vegetarians?" Renee bubbled with curiosity.

"Oh, several years now." I smiled at her, my mind racing for a way to change the subject. Edward must have heard me because when he returned with Bella's Coke he also had a jeweler's box in his hand.

"Renee, I thought you might like to see these." he said setting the drink in front of Bella and the box in front of Renee. He sat down between them and gave me a quick wink. _Thank you._ I shot him a relieved smile as Renee opened the satin box.

"Oh, these are gorgeous!" Renee's eyes were wide and brimming with tears as she looked from the rings to her daughter and back. She gingerly lifted the delicate gold bands from their cushion for a closer look. The bride's was a thin row of brilliance-cut round diamonds set into a simple gold band. The groom's was slightly wider and had only five stones set in a recessed line on the face. The gems in both rings were absolutely clear and colorless as ice. Perfect.

"Bella's is called an 'eternity' band. The diamonds go all the way around it so there's no beginning and no end. See?" I turned the ring in Renee's hand and then lifted Edward's to show her the inside. "And look at the matching inscriptions."

"_Forever."_ Renee read the simple promise etched into the interior of both rings. "Alice, these are perfect. Wherever did you find them?"

"Actually, Edward is responsible for these." I smiled at my brother. He ducked his head a little to indicate that I should continue. He wasn't quite ready to tell this story.

"They're vintage." I finished simply. _They would love this, you know._ He shook his head at me so slightly that the movement was imperceptible to the humans around us. These were diamonds from his family's estate. He had them reset in these mounts by a jeweler in Seattle who specialized in antiques and heirlooms. Bella had no idea she would be wearing around her finger a small fortune in stones that were cut over a century ago.


	6. Chapter 6

_They're still not my characters._

* * *

I drove to Charlie's house the next morning with the events of the previous evening still spinning in my head. The rehearsal itself had gone fine. Well, as fine as could be expected for a family of vampires and the world's clumsiest human. Bella had slipped on the stairs and broken the heel off of her left shoe. Esme managed to find some super glue and we were back in business. Then Edward got too wrapped up in what Bella was saying when she practiced her vows, accidentally over-dazzling her. She forgot to breathe and fainted. At least now Emmett and Edward knew to keep an eye on her for that tomorrow. According to my vision, they'll have to remind her right in the middle of Edward's vows. I sighed. Should be interesting to see how Emmett works that in.

We broke the party up fairly early so that the bride could get a decent night's sleep. Edward went with her of course, absolutely refusing to be parted from her one minute before he had to. He was still humming her lullaby to her when we pried him away at midnight.

"This is silly, Alice." he growled.

"This is tradition! It's highly unorthodox for you to be here tonight at all, so be glad we let you stay this long. You two have forever, literally, to be together. What's the big deal about a few hours?"

He still would not go willingly. It took a direct order from Carlisle and the combined efforts of Emmett and Jasper to finally wrestle him out the window. I giggled at the memory. Only vampires could manage a struggle like that in absolute silence. Bella's sleep was not disturbed in the slightest and Charlie's snoring never missed a beat. The guys took Edward hunting again as one last preparation for his big night and would be gone until time to get ready for pictures this afternoon.

I took up guard position in Bella's rocking chair and watched over her until just before dawn. Esme relieved me for a while so I could run home to change and get the car. We weren't taking any chances on last-minute werewolf rescue attempts by leaving her unprotected. We knew the wolves were keeping close to home these days but Jacob was still unaccounted for and therefore a threat. My vision of the wedding had not changed - or disappeared - but the pack knew enough about the gaps in my sight that none of us wanted to take unnecessary risks.

I glanced at the clock on the dash - it was now nearly 7:00am. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and listened for a second to make sure I heard movement inside the house. Esme had departed through the window a few minutes ago, and as I approached the steps I heard the shower running upstairs. Charlie answered the door.

"Good morning, Alice. Come on in and have some coffee with me. Bella isn't ready yet. I think she's still in the shower."

"Good morning, Charlie." I smiled. "No coffee for me, thanks. I don't handle caffeine well."

He chuckled at my excuse and turned to set about making his own cup, pulling a chair away from the table for me on the way. "OK, I can see that. Here, sit down and keep me company for a few minutes." He bustled around the small kitchen fussing over his coffee and then banging pans around to start frying some eggs and bacon.

I sat. Charlie and I had grown fond of each other after Bella's run-in with James the previous year. I had been here every day helping her to shower and dress, saving both he and his daughter the humiliation of him having to do it. We shared a bond of gratefulness – his for me because of what I did for his daughter; me for him because of what his daughter had done for Edward.

"So…big day today, huh?" I asked cheerily.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and I heard the note of trepidation in his voice. I suddenly realized why he was making such a production out of breakfast. It was busy-work; something to keep his hands moving and his mind occupied so he didn't have to think about what really had him concerned.

"Charlie?" I asked softly, "Are you worried about today?"

"A little." He replied, still facing the stove. Then he sighed and turned towards me. "Just nervous, I think. We have to make it down all those stairs with Bella wearing a long gown and those heels and…well, between the falling and the fainting last night I got a pretty good idea what we're up against today." He tried another small smile but his eyes were cast down and to the left.

"That's not really what's bothering you."

He opened his mouth to deny it, and then closed it again. He was groping for an answer.

"You're still afraid he'll leave her again, aren't you?" I guessed quietly. His face fell and his blue eyes locked on mine. Bingo.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "They're just so young." His voice was barely more than a whisper and he stared at the floor. After a long pause he continued in a slightly stronger tone.

"Alice, honey, you are a good friend to Bella. You always have been. And I know how devoted you are to Edward as well. Hell, your whole family is closer that most I've seen…" he paused again and I smiled at him. He looked grateful for the encouragement.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" he smiled a little, then sighed. "I just don't want to see her heart broken again. I know what it did to me when Renee left, and after the way Bella reacted last time…I don't think she'd survive a second time." He took another deep, shuddering breath and I knew we had reached the heart of the issue.

"Charlie, I already consider Bella my sister. It will be official in a few hours, but I've thought of her that way for a while now. My whole family feels the same way and we're just as protective of her as we are of Edward." More so, I thought, since she's much more fragile. "I've told you before that Edward didn't handle their…separation…well either, but I didn't really tell you how bad it got." I paused to take a deep, unnecessary breath. Edward was going to be livid about this.

"When he heard Bella had jumped off of that cliff," Charlie winced, "he didn't wait to get the whole story. He assumed the worst and…" I took another deep breath, closed my eyes and plunged ahead. "He tried to end his own life." I looked up and Charlie's eyes were huge, his mouth hung open and he was holding his breath in shock.

"That's why I took Bella and went to get him. Charlie, please understand that neither of us ever meant to hurt you but we had to act fast and she was the only one who could save him. He wouldn't listen to any of the rest of us. He wouldn't answer his phone. He needed to see her, touch her, to know beyond any doubt that she was alive. It was the only way…" I trailed off. If I'd been capable of crying I'm pretty sure the tears would have been falling thick and fast at this point.

I shook my head to clear it of those memories. I looked at Charlie and fell silent waiting for his response. When none seemed immediately forthcoming I smiled and added, "So you see, they apparently cannot live without each other. Literally." I hoped he wasn't now questioning the mental stability of his future son-in-law.

His stunned silence lasted a few moments more, then he slowly shook his head and said, "Wow, Alice. I had no idea. It seems I've been wrong about that boy all along. I guess I owe him – and your whole family for that matter - one heck of an apology."

I held up my hand to stop him. "No apology necessary. You are entitled to worry about your daughter and to be skeptical about the man she chooses to marry. In fact, I think you are obligated to do so. Isn't that one of the requirements listed in the job description of Father?" I winked then giggled, "You may want to mention it to Bella though. She can't exactly read your mind."

"Mention what to me?" Bella asked as she arrived in the kitchen.

Charlie pulled her into a hug. "Just how proud of you I am and how happy I am that you've chosen such a loving family to marry into. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk about Edward these last few months. I think I finally understand how much you mean to each other," he winked at me, "and I realize now that I could not have chosen a better man for you myself."

"Wow, Dad." She blinked back tears and tightened her grip around his neck. "That's quite a speech coming from you. I don't really know what to say."

"Yeah, well, don't expect a repeat performance anytime soon." He pushed her out to arm's length and looked into her face. "Just promise you'll come back to visit the old man now and then. I'm going to miss you, Bells."

Her tears spilled over then and she fell against him in another embrace. "Oh Dad, I'm going to miss you, too! I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo." He sniffled. "Now shoo! You've kept Alice waiting long enough and you need to go get all prettied up for your big day." Giving her a little push toward the door, he reached out and caught me around the shoulders in a one-armed hug as I stood up from the table. He gave me a little squeeze and said quietly, "Thanks, Alice," then released me and followed us to the door.

"I'll see you two this afternoon." He called, waving as we crossed the yard to the Volvo.

"Don't forget pictures are at three!" I returned his wave before sliding into the driver's seat. Bella smiled and waved to him but was still too choked with emotion to say anything. A few stray tears trailed slowly down her cheeks.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Bella's tears stopped falling but she stared out the passenger side window lost in her own thoughts. I reached over and squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

She turned toward me and blinked a few times. "Yeah, I think so. Relieved, mostly." Then she perked up a little. "Alice, what did you tell Charlie to bring him around like that?"

I shrugged. "I just explained to him how much you and Edward love each other. Sometimes it carries more weight coming from a third party observer." I smiled at her hoping my vague explanation would be enough.

It wasn't. She narrowed her eyes and asked slowly, "Exactly what did you tell him?"

Oh boy. I drew in a breath and tried to keep my tone light. "I told him how Edward reacted when Rose informed him you had jumped off that cliff." She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"I left out some of the details, of course. But I told him enough to make him understand you two can't – or won't – live without each other and that Edward would never dream of leaving you ever again."

"Oh, Alice." She sank back against the seat and closed her eyes. Her expression was completely unreadable.

"Are you very angry with me?" I whispered.

"Angry?" Her eyes flew open in surprise. "No. Why would I be angry? I've felt so horrible about not being able to explain that whole fiasco to him and you've just done it for me. Enough to satisfy him, at least. I never would have had the courage to tell him that much." She sighed. "I just feel so much better about this whole thing now."

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you just refer to your wedding as a _thing_?" I demanded my voice thick with mock horror.

She finally smiled a genuine smile. Her eyes lit up and she giggled, "Yeah, I think I did."

"Oh, that does it. I was going to go easy on you today…" she shot me a skeptical look, "…but now you are getting your legs waxed."

"Waxed! What? Alice, where are you taking me?" she looked frantically out the windows, obviously just now noticing that we were not headed for my house.

I laughed. I had told her that she would be spending the morning getting beautified but conveniently let out most of the gory details. I knew she would panic.

"We're headed for the little spa in Port Angeles. You are getting the full treatment today: waxed, plucked, manicure, pedicure, and massage." I grinned at her. She looked terrified.

"But Alice, I don't need any of those things!" She glanced down at her hands, "Okay, maybe the manicure. I thought you and Rosalie were doing my hair and makeup? Please, Alice, don't make me go!" she begged.

"No chance. You're going, and that's final. Rose and I will do your hair and makeup after we get home, but you are going to the spa first." I made a face at her, "Most girls enjoy this sort of pampering, you know."

"I'm not most girls."

"That may be the understatement of the century." I muttered and hit the gas pedal as we left the Forks city limits.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. I'll try to be quicker with the next one.**

_**Disclaimer: All characters are still property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_

* * *

_"Bella, if you don't stop squirming we're going to have Emmett come in here and hold you down." 

"I'm sorry Alice, but my legs itch!"

"You can put some more lotion on them in just a minute. Now hold still and let Rosalie get those last few rollers in your hair."

Bella bit her lower lip for a second then poked it out in a little pout, but she also stopped wiggling around in the chair. Rose's fingers were flying as she wound long tendrils of hair around the little foam rollers. I held the hair dryer on each section for a minute after she finished it so the heat would help the curl set. We had run a little late at the spa and were now working double-time to get our blushing bride ready for pictures.

"Done!" Rosalie announced and took over dryer duty so I could apply Bella's makeup. Before I could even get started Bella reached out and snatched the bottle of cooling lotion from the spa off the counter and began furiously rubbing the stuff all over her legs. Rose and I both burst out laughing.

"Oh it can't be that bad!" I said, snickering.

"Oh yes, it can." Bella glared at me, still rubbing away. I stopped laughing and frowned.

"Come on, Bella. Just think how nice it will be to not need to shave while you're on your honeymoon!" I was starting to feel a little bad about it. I really thought she would enjoy the spa treatments once she got there and got over her little hang-ups about being pampered. In fact, I had seen her enjoying the massage and pedicure before taking her there. Maybe the wax job was a bit much.

Rosalie piped up with, "But Bella, that bikini wax was just the finishing touch you needed to get ready for all that fancy new lingerie. Don't you want Edward to be happy?"

Bella's eyes went wide as saucers and her face flushed deep red. "Shush! Rose, the guys will hear you!" she pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. Emmett's already told Edward all about it. That should give him something to think about during the ceremony." Rose grinned evilly.

Bella turned even redder for a moment, then immediately blanched bone white as the meaning of that statement sunk in. I was impressed. That was quite a color change to pull off so fast; she'd have given a chameleon a run for its money with that one. I reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Don't be embarrassed, we're sisters! Besides, she's just teasing you. She thinks she's funny that way." I scowled at Rose.

"I am funny and you know it. Sorry Bella, I do like making you blush." Rosalie's dry tone suddenly went a bit melancholy. "We won't get to see it much longer and I want to enjoy it while I can."

Bella's eyes went even wider and she turned to Rose, her voice an urgent whisper. "What do you mean, 'won't get to see it much longer?'"

She grabbed my hands, "Alice, have you seen something? Is Edward changing me soon? When, Alice…when will I stop blushing?"

"Oh, no. That's between you and Edward. I'm not getting in the middle of this one." I protested, but the desperate look on her face nearly broke me.

I sighed, "I do still see him turning you, Bella. Stop worrying about it. It looks like it's fairly close but I can't tell you an exact timeframe. Please just try to focus on today for right now. Can you do that for me? For Edward? Please?"

She swallowed, closed her eyes, and nodded. Rosalie shut off the hair dryer and began taking down rollers while I painted a smoky eye on Bella and then finished the look with a touch of pale pink blush, some neutral pink lip-liner, and pearlized lip-gloss. Clean, simple, and very pretty. We piled most of her hair on top of her head in a loose twist but left a few long curls hanging free and some wisps around her face for a dramatic effect. A few crystal-tipped hairpins secured everything in place and then it was time to get our bride dressed.

Bella fumbled for a few minutes with the sapphire blue corset and garter set she would be wearing under her dress. The third time she snapped herself with a garter Rosalie rolled her eyes and took over, getting her laced in and stockings on in just moments. I called Esme up and the three of us helped Bella into her gown. It was no small feat. Rose and I held the dress open while Esme helped Bella step into it. We pulled it up and got her arms in then Esme held it at the shoulders while we fastened the gazillion buttons up her back. Why did I insist on buttons? _Flash:_ …_Edward having to undo all the buttons later tonight…_ Oh yeah, that's why! I giggled.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something I saw that made me laugh."

"I'm going to fall down the stairs, aren't I?"

"No. I wouldn't be laughing at that and you know it."

"I'll faint in the middle of the ceremony?"

"No." I made a mental note to remind Edward and Emmett about her breathing again. "Now stop worrying! I've been checking the ceremony every hour or so to make sure nothing changes and so far everything is still just fine."

At that moment there came a light rap on the door and then Renee's head appeared around the edge of it. Seeing us, she stepped inside, smiled and said, "Too many male-types downstairs. I thought I'd come see what the girls were up to."

"Mom!" Bella's face brightened immediately. Renee walked over and reached out for her daughter's hands.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful!" She turned her eyes on me and said, "Thank you again, Alice. You've done a wonderful job." Taking a step back, she addressed Esme and Rosalie as well. "You all have."

Having Renee in the room distracted Bella enough for us to finish getting her ready. They chatted away while we tweaked the gown straight and got the train and veil situated. The fingertip length veil pinned in her hair would stay back for the pictures and then be brought forward over her face before she and Charlie walked down for the ceremony. I took a step back and admired our handiwork for a moment. Bella looked beautiful; an absolute vision of femininity in white satin and vintage lace. The bias cut hugged her slender form like something from a Parisian runway while the modest length train and dramatic sweeping skirt could have come straight out of an Edwardian portrait. Perfect. I sighed and then smiled.

"What?" Bella looked confused again.

Instead of answering her I grasped her shoulders and spun her to face the floor length mirror in my closet. She gasped, tears immediately springing up just inside her lashes. "Oh!" was all she managed.

Rosalie quickly grabbed some tissues and blotted the tears away before they could do any significant mascara damage. She held Bella at arm's length and commanded her, "No crying. Got that? You have to make it through pictures, the ceremony, and the reception with this makeup intact. Alice used waterproof mascara, but it will still smudge if you get it wet and then rub your eyes. Remember, you are supposed to be happy today!"

Bella looked at me but I just shrugged and said, "She's right."

"Honey, you look absolutely radiant." Esme said in a soft voice, elbowing us out of the way and hugging Bella gently. Renee stood off to one side holding Bella's hand and smiling.

Another quiet tap on the door got our attention before it opened a crack and we heard Carlisle's voice. "If you ladies are ready the photographer is all set up downstairs."

"Oh," Renee suddenly looked embarrassed. She fiddled with Bella's skirt and spoke to the floor. "That's right, I was supposed to tell you he was here and would be ready for us shortly."

I smiled at Renee but answered Carlisle, "We'll be right down!" Rosalie and I scrambled to put the finishing touches on our own hair and slipped quickly into our dresses. Once we were ready Esme and Rosalie each took one of Bella's elbows to help steady her and I gathered up the train. Renee led the way, poking her head out the door and calling down the stairs, "OK, we're bringing down the bride. Is the coast clear?"

"Yes, the boys have Edward under lockdown until we call for them." Carlisle chuckled.

We managed to get Bella and her dress down the stairs without an incident. Charlie and Carlisle were waiting with the photographer in the living room. They had their backs to the stairs and turned around just as we reached the bottom. Charlie's jaw dropped. He stared open-mouthed at his daughter for a few seconds and then seemed to remember that there were other people present. With a little shake of his head, he recovered himself enough to walk forward and take her arm so that she stood between her parents. I elbowed the photographer and pointed towards Charlie, Bella and Renee. Then several things happened simultaneously: Renee reached over and took Bella's hand, Charlie leaned down to give Bella a quick peck on the cheek, Bella blushed, and a flashbulb went off.

The next hour was spent taking countless pictures of Bella, Bella with her parents, Bella with our family, all the ladies together, and Bella with all the men except Edward. Esme and Rosalie stood guard over Edward while that one was done. About halfway through, Bella took a good look at Charlie, did a little double-take and said, "Wow, Dad, you look really handsome!"

"Thanks honey. It's this fancy tux. Alice has outdone herself once again." He flashed a shy smile my direction but I waved him off.

"Don't mention it. It looks great on you and I certainly wasn't going to have you walk her down the aisle in some ratty old rental."

His eyes bugged just a little bit. "Alice, what do you mean by that last part?" He said slowly.

"I mean that's not a rental. You needed a tux. I wanted you to match the other guys and they already had their own, so I ordered that one for you. It's yours, Charlie."

"What? No. Alice, you can't buy a tux for me."

"I already did. You're wearing it."

Charlie stammered for a second, fidgeting with his cuffs and staring at the floor. Finally he looked up and said, "Then I'll pay you for it. Tell me how much it was."

"Nope, sorry. Besides, I didn't pay for it – Edward did."

"Edward paid for this?"

"Remember what Bella told you about him having a trust fund?"

He made a face. "Yes."

"He is paying for all of this. It's his wedding present to Bella since she won't let him buy her a new car."

"My tuxedo is Bella's wedding present?"

"The whole wedding is her present, but your tux is part of it so – yes." I smiled at him and he let out a resigned sigh.

"Well, I certainly can't turn down my daughter's wedding present so I guess I'll just work this out with him later."

I grinned knowing I had won. "That's between you and your soon to be son-in-law."

Once we had finished with all of the bridal pictures Rosalie and Esme locked Bella in my room while the same shots were done over again with Edward. Photos of the bride and groom would be taken after the ceremony. Esme, Carlisle and I carefully kept Renee and Charlie engaged in conversation so that Edward couldn't sneak a peek at Bella in their thoughts. He had promised not to, but I didn't entirely trust him to stick to it. The rest of us were blocking our thoughts from him but we couldn't exactly explain that to her parents.

The caterers arrived when we were nearly finished and Esme drifted off to show them where to set up. Rosalie, Renee and I escaped up the stairs to check on Bella as soon as we could get away from the rather enthusiastic and very thorough photographer. We left Charlie and Emmett in charge of lighting the candles and seating the few early guests who were beginning to arrive while Carlisle and Jasper kept Edward contained and relatively calm. After touching up Bella's hair and makeup I headed back down to check on the guys and do one more quick rundown of the ceremony with Emmett. I made it about halfway down the stairs and froze.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They're still not my characters.

* * *

"Carlisle!" I rushed down the stairs to find him while trying hard to maintain human speed and volume. I found him and Jasper in the backyard with Edward. Jasper felt my panic and Edward heard my frantic thoughts at the same moment; the former rushing to my side as the latter's posture stiffened and face went livid.

Carlisle took in my worry and Edward's ire with one glance, but still managed to answer me in a calm tone. "What is it, Alice? What's wrong?"

"It vanished! My vision of the wedding has gone completely blank!" my urgent tone was barely more than a whisper because of the guests in the house, but my face must have been a mask of utter panic. Jasper immediately put a hand on Edward's shoulder and sent him a wave of calm. Carlisle stepped between Edward and I, simultaneously wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders and placing a restraining hand against Edward's chest. My brother's expression was murderous.

"The wolves are coming." Is all Edward managed to get past his clenched teeth. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I answered in a defeated whisper.

Carlisle gave me another squeeze as he turned to Edward. "Listen to me, Edward, I need you to calm down. We will handle this calmly and quietly, but I need you to listen for their thoughts and tell me when they are getting close. We will meet them in the woods off the side of the house and talk this through. Can you do that?"

Edward's eyes squeezed shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought for control of his temper. After a long pause and a deep breath he answered, "Yes. I have to."

"Good." Carlisle turned back to me, "Alice, please alert the other members of our family as quietly as you can. Have Emmett and Rosalie guard the house while you and Esme watch over Bella. Jasper, Edward and I will meet the pack to sort this out."

Edward's eyes flew open and his head whipped around towards the forest behind us. "They are close now." Then his expression changed from fury to confusion. "But there are only two: Sam and Embry."

Surprise registered on his face next and he turned toward the house. "Billy is coming to talk to Charlie. Emily is driving him and they are coming up our driveway now. Jacob is not with them." Great, they're splitting up.

Carlisle's eyes tightened in thought. "Are Sam and Embry in wolf or human form?"

"Wolf, but they're planning to phase back to human when they get here. It appears they are coming in a security capacity for Billy."

"Can you tell what Billy wants to talk to Charlie about?"

"No." Edward scowled. "All four of them are keeping their minds busy with other things now. I only got that much because they let me." He sighed. "The pack learned quite a bit about us when we worked together against Victoria."

"So it would seem. I will go out front to meet Billy and Emily, the rest of the plan will stay the same." Carlisle's expression turned pleading, "Everyone, please be careful. Keep your tempers no matter how they may try to push you. Jasper, Edward, if Sam and Embry even think about phasing I want you to move toward the house. Sam would never permit his pack brothers to harm innocent people. Alice, please go inside and alert the others now. Stay with Bella and Renee but don't mention the wolves to Bella just yet. There's no need to worry her with this right now."

Edward nodded his agreement as we all turned to go our separate ways. Emmett was in the living room discussing baseball with Phil and Charlie. I paused in the doorway and smiled briefly. I had charged my burly, sports obsessed brother with keeping Bella's father and step-father entertained and he had taken the job on enthusiastically. Sighing, I hurried forward with his unhappy change of assignment.

"Emmett, could I see you in the kitchen for just a moment? There's something I need your help with." I flashed an apologetic smile to the other two men as I tugged on Emmett's elbow. He must have caught the note of urgency in my voice because he immediately abandoned his sports conversation without a single complaint. He almost never does that. A few seconds of furious whispering later, we left the kitchen and Emmett took up guard duty just inside the front door on the pretense of greeting and seating the earliest guests. I glanced at the clock above the mantle: 4:45. The wedding is slated to begin at 5:30. I groaned inwardly and hurried up the stairs.

I peeked in the door to my room to find Renee and Bella chatting away while Esme and Rosalie nodded and smiled. Renee was telling stories of Bella's early childhood which had Bella herself blushing and shaking her head in embarrassment. Esme and Rose giggled politely at Renee's tales, but the worry in the vampires' eyes told me they had heard enough of the discussion in the backyard to know what was happening. Taking a deep breath, I managed a small smile and the most casual tone I could muster, "Esme? Rosalie? Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" Bella's head snapped up and her eyes went wide as Esme and Rosalie stood to walk out the door. Great. She knows something is wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked, just a hint of panic in her voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I smiled at her, "Just a little mix up downstairs."

Esme turned back and patted Bella's hand. "We'll be right back."

Bella nodded slowly, obviously unconvinced. Edward is right, that girl is far too observant. Esme and Rosalie joined me in the hallway and shut the door softly behind them.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough." Rose's eyes flashed anger. "They will not ruin this day for her – or for Edward." She growled.

Her sudden protectiveness of Bella surprised me a little but I shook it off. There were more pressing matters to deal with. "So you know what to do then?"

"Help Emmett guard the house, act like nothing is wrong, and don't let Bella know what's happening unless Carlisle says differently."

I nodded. Rosalie took a deep breath, fixed a pageant queen smile on her face, and headed down the stairs to join her husband.

Esme grasped my hand. "It will all work out, Alice."

"I just hate not being able to see it."

"I know, honey."

"I know we need to stay with Bella, but how are we supposed to keep up with what's going on outside?"

"As long as they don't whisper we should be able to hear most of it just fine. Rosalie and I heard you all talking in the backyard and you were keeping your voices pretty low."

"The front and side yards are further away from this room though."

Her brow furrowed. "That's true. I suppose we could open a window, but if there are any raised voices Bella might hear them."

"Alice?" Edward's voice called me faintly from outside.

_Yes?_ I knew he would hear my thoughts loud and clear.

"I can hear everyone from where I am, and obviously you can hear me. Don't open the window. If something happens with Carlisle I'll let you know."

_All right. But you better give us a play by play._

"I'll do my best."

Esme and I went back into my bedroom. Renee fluttered around her daughter offering reassurance and comfort for what she took to be a severe and sudden case of wedding nerves. Bella sat wide-eyed and pale, visibly shaken by what we were not telling her. Fright and worry had now replaced her earlier anxiety. _Damn. I'm going to have to tell her._

"Don't you dare, Alice." came Edward's voice.

_I have to. She knows something is wrong and I won't lie to her._ I swear I could almost hear him frown.

"Fine. Tell her Billy is here, but nothing else."

_If anything happens she's going to be furious with both of us for keeping this from her._

"I will deal with that when and if I have to."

I sighed and sat down beside Bella. She turned those big brown doe eyes of hers on me and whispered, "Please, Alice. What's going on?"

"Billy's here." I said as casually as I could and giving her a small smile.

She blinked at me for a moment, then breathed, "Is Jacob?..."

"No." I took her hand as she exhaled and closed her eyes. Whether she did so out of pain or relief I could not tell.

Renee observed this little exchange in silence but wore a mixture of surprise and disapproval on her face. "Bella, I know Billy is Charlie's friend but this could be awkward."

_If she only knew... _I heard Edward snort at my thought from outside.

"You didn't tell me you invited him." She continued, gently scolding Bella with her tone.

"I…I didn't…" Bella stammered. "Alice?"

"Edward." I shrugged. "He thought is was the polite thing to do. Some noble nonsense about 'he would want the choice if positions were reversed.' Rosalie and I tried to tell him it would look like he was just rubbing Jacob's nose in it, but he wouldn't listen to us."

"It wasn't 'noble nonsense.'" Edward's voice was indignant now. _Yes, it was._ I thought back at him.

"Well, I need to do something useful. All this waiting is making me as nervous as Bella." Renee announced, standing up quickly and moving toward the door. "How about I go downstairs and get us all something to drink?"

"Nothing for me, thanks." I said quickly.

"Nor I," Esme chimed in, "But it's very sweet of you to offer."

"OK, just something for Bella and myself, then." Renee was still muttering as she closed the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut Bella turned on me.

"Why didn't you tell me he sent them an invitation?" the threat of tears made her voice quaver.

"I honestly didn't think either of them would come." I answered flatly.

Just then Edward called softly from outside, "They're here."

Of course Bella could not hear him, but she must have noticed me stiffen. She grabbed my hands and her face went bone white with fright. "What? Alice! What is it?"

The poor girl's nerves were nearly shot. Between the stress of the wedding itself and now this…we were going to have to do something soon to calm her down or she was going to fall apart. "Carlisle has gone outside to talk to him. Hush now, let us listen to what they are saying."

She nodded and curled herself up beside me as best she could in her gown. Esme came to sit on the other side of Bella and took one trembling hand in both of her own. I put one arm around Bella's shoulders and hugged her against my side. The three of us sat there, still as death and quiet as night, listening.


	9. Chapter 9

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Still.

_Please remember that for the first part of this chapter Alice, Esme and Bella are huddled in Alice's room listening to what's happening outside.

* * *

_Edward's voice reached us first. "Hello Sam, Embry." 

"Edward. Jasper." The pack leader replied in a hollow monotone. Embry remained silent. "I assume you know why we are here."

"I gathered that Billy wished to speak with Charlie and that you two are his guard."

"That's about right." Sam paused, then added, "We don't want any trouble today."

"Neither do we." Jasper spoke this time. His statement was calm, but it rang with authority and the implications of what would happen should the wolves start anything.

Sam inhaled and exhaled a slow, controlled breath. "Look, we're just here as a precaution. Billy would have come without us but I wouldn't allow it. He's a tribe elder and it's our responsibility to protect him."

"Billy Black is in no danger from our family, Sam. You know that." Edward was peacemaking now, apparently hearing more in Sam's thoughts than his words.

"Like I said – just a precaution." Another deep breath and the edge in Sam's voice softened a little. "Do you mind if we move closer to the front? I'd like to keep an eye on Billy instead of just listening for him."

"Alice, what's happening?" Bella's furtive whisper broke the silence of my bedroom.

I didn't see a way out of this one without lying to her. I decided the truth was my better option.

"Nothing yet. Sam and Embry came to keep an eye on Billy and they are talking to Edward and Jasper. The four of them are now moving around to the front of the house." I frowned.

"What?" Bella asked. The fact that two werewolves were now just outside the house didn't seem to have registered with her.

"It's just harder for us to hear them up there, that's all."

Esme moved to stand beside the window but did not open it. "I can hear Emily getting Billy out of the car." She said softly. "We should be able to keep up all right."

"Good afternoon Billy, Emily. I'm happy to see you accepted Edward's invitation to the wedding." Carlisle greeted them graciously, as though there were no supernatural bodyguards lurking near the edge of the yard.

"Dr. Cullen," Billy's deep voice sounded tired, "I'm here for Charlie."

"Of course, and please, call me Carlisle. I just hoped to speak with you for a moment before you go inside. Would that be alright?"

Billy must have nodded his assent because Carlisle continued after a brief pause.

"Bella is walking into this with her eyes wide open. She has made an informed decision and is well aware of its ramifications."

"Is her father as well informed?"

Carlisle sighed. "You know he cannot be. That knowledge would place him in grave danger from others of our kind…others who do not live like we do."

Billy harrumphed and cleared his throat to argue but Edward cut him off.

"Billy, please," his voice drifted softly but clearly from the side of the yard. "This is the only way we can stay together. I have tried to refuse her – to talk her out of it. I'm still trying to delay her but she's quite determined."

"You know this will void the treaty."

Carlisle took over again. "Yes. I was hoping we could discuss that. Perhaps we can come to an understanding, considering the circumstances."

"We did not come here to negotiate." Billy snapped.

"Then what did you come for?" Jasper demanded quietly.

"I came to warn my friend of the danger his daughter is in."

"You understand that would be violating the treaty as well?" Carlisle's clipped tone was still polite but had lost all of its earlier warmth.

"Yes, and you would then have the same choice we will once he bites her – to start the war."

"The treaty's terms can be renegotiated."

"Only if both sides are willing."

"What would it take to get your side to the table?" Jasper's military logic and diplomacy were useful in situations like this. Apparently his question caught the Quileutes unprepared and the silence that followed it stretched the air thin.

Billy drew a breath to make his demand. "The only thing you have to offer us is the girl's life."

"I'm afraid we do not use family members as bargaining chips." Carlisle's voice had gone ice cold.

"Then we have nothing to discuss. You will release Bella, or I will tell Charlie…"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Renee reentered the room carrying two cups and chattering happily away about the guests who had already arrived and how excited everyone seems. Her smile evaporated when she took in our positions and expressions. Bella and I sat side by side, arms wrapped around each other and leaning our heads close together in worry and concentration. Esme stood staring out the window. Anxiety thick on all three faces.

"Good heavens, if I didn't know better I'd think you three were at a funeral instead of a wedding!" When none of us moved or answered, she came to kneel in front of Bella, setting the drinks down on my dresser and taking both of her daughter's hands in her own. "Honey, you're not having second thoughts are you?"

Bella blinked a couple of times and then gasped. "No! No, Mom," she shook her head violently. "It's nothing like that. Just nerves, I think."

Renee nodded solemnly, "Cold feet. I thought as much when I headed downstairs to get the drinks." Standing, she turned and picked up one of the cups then pressed it into Bella's hand. "Drink this. I don't usually condone underage consumption, but you sure look like you could use a little something."

At Bella's bewildered expression, Renee laughed and said, "Don't worry, it's just white wine. I decided that if you are adult enough to get married you are adult enough for a little bit of wine. Now drink it – you really need to take the edge off those nerves of yours."

Bella sipped obediently as I released her to her mother, joining Esme at the window instead. "Have you heard anything else?"

"Not much. I'm trying to catch Edward's attention but he's too focused on what Carlisle and Billy are saying to hear my thoughts." She whispered at vampire speed. There was no way Bella or Renee could have caught any of her words. We conversed in this manner for a few moments and then I turned back to the bride and her mother.

"Renee, would you mind grabbing the hairspray from the bathroom counter for me? I think I need to retouch this one spot of Bella's hair."

"Certainly, Alice. Be right back."

As she drifted away I leaned to Bella's ear and whispered, "Everything is fine, Billy and Carlisle are just ironing out a couple of points of the treaty."

"You mean they are arguing over me."

"Well, sort of. But so far things are staying peaceful. Esme and I are going to run downstairs to check in with everyone. We'll be back to get you before the ceremony starts."

Renee returned with the hairspray and I fussed momentarily with a couple of Bella's curls for the sake of pretenses. "OK, she's all yours." I smiled at Renee as Esme and I drifted toward the door. "We have to take care of a few last minute details downstairs but will be back in about fifteen minutes." Renee smiled and sank onto the bed next to her daughter.

"Can you keep my brother's bride from running away or having a nervous breakdown until we get back?" I grinned at her.

She giggled conspiratorially. "Oh I think I can manage."

I followed Esme out of the bedroom. As soon as I heard the soft _snick_ of the door closing behind me I grasped her hand and asked, "Did you hear raised voices coming from outside?"

"I'm afraid so." She pulled away from me with a pained expression and we hurried down the stairs. We met Rosalie just inside the front door. Emmett had gone outside and she was trying desperately to distract Charlie and keep him from going out as well. It was not working. We reached them just in time to catch Charlie in mid stride toward the door.

Esme went to the rescue, grasping his elbow and stepping in the direction of the kitchen. "Charlie, would you mind getting a platter down for me? The caterers are one short and need to borrow it. It's in a top cabinet and I don't want to risk climbing the stepladder in these heels." He looked confused for a moment, standing stock still in the foyer with his hand still reaching for the front door. Then she gave him her best 'damsel in distress' smile and he swung into motion behind her, nodding and saying, "Of course, Esme," as they turned and walked deeper into the house.

That crisis averted, I grabbed Rosalie's wrists and pulled her close enough to whisper at vampire speed, "What happened out there? We thought we heard raised voices."

"Carlisle and Billy were arguing about the treaty and what would happen if either side openly broke it." She murmured, her eyes darting from my own to the door. "Then Jasper started talking about rules of engagement and how battle is only a last resort after all attempts at negotiation have failed. The shouting started when Billy offered a small concession on the treaty and Edward heard in Sam's thoughts that the pack had no intention of honoring it."

"But they're not shouting anymore."

"No, that stopped about the time Emmett walked out there and I think I felt Jasper send out a calming vibe."

"So what are they doing now?"

"It sounds like they've come to some sort of agreement but I'm not sure. I couldn't listen very closely while trying to stop Charlie from following Emmett."

"Well let's get out there and find out. We only have a couple of minutes until Charlie will be back." The whole conversation took only moments, but each tick the clock took closer to 5:30 reverberated through my mind like the slow tolling of a church bell. Rosalie turned on her heel and marched out the front door. I took a deep breath and followed her.

"I will have to confer with the rest of my family, but I believe we can make this work." Carlisle was speaking to Billy. The blonde vampire stood facing the tribal elder with about six feet of grass between them. Emmett's impressive bulk flanked Carlisle. Emily stood behind Billy's chair, her strained white knuckles on the grips of the chair betraying her nerves but her face carefully blank, while Sam and Embry stood off to the side of and a little behind Billy and Emily. Sam appeared relaxed but stood balanced lightly on the balls of his feet, ready to spring into motion at any moment. Embry did not have Sam's control and his body language showed it: his lips a tight line, fists clenched at his sides, and a slight flush creeping up from his shirt collar and across the back of his neck. Edward and Jasper were shoulder to shoulder between the wolves and the house, Jasper holding an 'at ease' stance but keeping a vigilant watch on everyone else and Edward motionless as stone except for his eyes. I felt as though I had walked onto a movie set. The scene was intense, the actors on each side poised for action and the electric charge of tension crackled in the air.

_So they have reached an agreement? _I thought to myself, but Edward's terse nod answered the question. I grasped Rosalie's hand as she slipped behind Emmett and slid her other hand around his arm. _Are you still getting married today? _I thought to Edward. The corner of his mouth twitched upward in reply. _Thank goodness. I mean, we are all dressed and everything. _His lips twitched again. _It's almost time. Are we about done here?_ His eyes tightened briefly, but at the following small nod I released the breath I had not realized I was holding.

Carlisle's last statement still hung in the air, and when Billy leaned slowly forward to extend his hand in acceptance the relief from all parties was palpable. Just as Carlisle gripped Billy's hand to shake with him, the door opened and Charlie stepped through it.

"What's everybody doing out here?" he began, but switched gears from confusion to surprise when he saw his friend. "Oh! Hey Billy! I didn't know you were coming. It's really great that you're here." Charlie rambled happily all the way down the stairs to where Billy sat. They shook hands, then he gave Emily a quick one-armed hug and looked around.

"Wow, if everyone wasn't dressed so nice I'd say there was about to be a rumble out here. What's going on? Where's Jake?"

Billy recovered just a beat too late and said, "He couldn't come Charlie, I'm sorry. He's at his sister's." Chief Swan heard the lie and stared at his friend for a moment before nodding. He obviously knew Jacob was not visiting one of his sisters but was willing to let the excuse slide. Billy sighed and amended his story, "He couldn't deal with Bella being….married." The old man's face creased with worry. Charlie opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, laying a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder instead.

My family began edging toward the house and Emily took a step forward with Billy's chair. She hesitated, eyeing the porch steps skeptically. Charlie noticed and motioned for Emmett to grab the other side of the chair so they could lift it up. Billy realized he was about to be carried by a vampire and called out, "Wait! Sam, Embry: would you mind?" He smiled apologetically at Charlie and explained, "They do this for me all the time, and I wouldn't want you two to mess up your tuxes." Then he looked daggers at Emmett who just grinned back at him. Jasper elbowed Edward hard in the ribs while Rose and I barely stifled our giggles.

After getting Billy onto the porch, Sam and Embry stepped back to the yard. Sam saw the question on Charlie's face and headed him off, "We're going to stay out here and keep an eye on things just in case Jake decides to show up and do something rude."

Edward's head whipped towards the trees at the side of the house fractions of a second before Jacob's voice reached us. "Now why would I do that?"

The Quileute youth strode across the grass wearing nothing but a ragged pair of cut off jeans. His raven hair swung free, muscles rippling beneath the brown skin that shone softly in the wan light of the overcast day, chin jutted out defiantly, hands rammed in his pockets, and a hard glint in his eyes as he came directly at us. Jacob glanced briefly at Sam as he passed the alpha, but otherwise looked at no one but his father. The old man's eyes went wide for a moment, then narrowed as he wrestled down his emotion and said, "Hello Jacob. You're a little underdressed for a wedding."

Jake barked a short, derisive laugh. "Good thing I'm not staying, then." Edward's murderous expression gave away Jacob's thoughts behind the words. The young wolf's smirk became a sneer as he continued, "I'll just take Bella and be on my way."

"She's not going anywhere with you." The words Edward spoke were calm, flat, and low; the threat behind them all the more menacing because of his soft tone. He took two small steps towards Jacob. A low growl built in Emmett's chest, but a glance from Carlisle silenced him and stopped Edward in his tracks. There were far too many innocent witnesses here to provoke a fight and that was obviously exactly what Jacob wanted to do.

Billy found his voice again. "Jacob, Bella has made her choice."

"Oh, and you're fine with that now?" He looked incredulously from his father to where Sam and Embry stood. "All of you are suddenly just okay with this?"

"We've come to an understanding." was all the reply Billy could offer with Charlie standing there.

"Well I haven't agreed to anything." Jacob snapped and moved forward toward the stairs.

In the blink of an eye Edward met him and swung. The punch landed squarely on Jacob's jaw with a sickening crunch. As Jake's head snapped back from the blow, Emmett and Jasper crashed into Edward, pinning his arms behind him and pushing him backwards to the house. Sam and Embry were on Jacob moments later, dragging him across the yard in similar fashion. Jake's whole frame shook with fury and Sam whispered frantically in his ear to keep control of himself.

"That's enough!" Charlie bellowed as he marched heavily down the stairs and into the span of yard separating the struggling boys.

"I don't want to arrest anyone at my daughter's wedding, but I will if you can't control yourselves."

He turned to Edward. "You've won. Bella is marrying you today and she'll be furious if I have to haul you in to the station for assaulting her best friend. Cool it." Edward stopped struggling against his brothers, clenched his jaw, and muttered, "Yes sir."

Charlie then rounded on Jacob. "You've got some nerve showing up here like this. I expected better of you, Jacob Black. Never mind the debt of gratitude you owe Dr. Cullen for patching you up earlier this summer, I'd have thought you had more respect for Bella than to try and ruin her wedding. I will toss you in a holding cell for disturbing the peace if you leave me no other option."

Chief Swan stretched up as tall as he could, puffed out his chest, and in a gesture born of habit reached to hitch his thumbs in the gun belt that was not there. He ended up fussing with the edges of his tux jacket instead. "Now, are we all settled here or do I need to call in a uniform?"

Edward nodded, but Jake still looked ready to storm the house. Billy sighed and said softly, "Go home, Jacob."

When he made no move to obey, Sam repeated Billy's directive. "Jake, go home. Now." It was a direct order from his alpha – he no longer had a choice. With one last furious glare at Edward, Jacob's expression melted into his carefully blank mask.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." he said. "Tell Bella I miss her." Then he turned and stalked into the trees with Sam and Embry close on his heels.

Charlie climbed the stairs and laid a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Do you still want to stay for the wedding? Bella and I will understand if you don't."

Billy thought for a moment, then nodded and said, "We'll stay. He needs time to cool off." Charlie squeezed his friend's shoulder and moved toward the door Carlisle now held open.

Edward caught Charlie's arm at the threshold and met his gaze with an honest apology. "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

Charlie smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm kind of proud that my daughter has two good men willing to fight for her."

"Thank you, Charlie." Gratitude resonated in my brother's voice.

Charlie chuckled. "You'll legally be my son in about forty-five minutes…call me 'Dad' if you want to."

Edward grinned and we all filed into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Finally, the wedding! Fluffity, fluff, fluff...enjoy!_

* * *

Five-twenty. Back inside the house, my family scattered to set up the ceremony. Esme checked all the candles to make sure none had gone out. Edward spoke briefly with the string trio seated near the piano, then softly faded down the CD of his own compositions that had been playing so they could strike up Mozart's _Divertimento in E-Flat, K.563_. Jasper reviewed the ceremony with Emmett while Carlisle seated the last few guests. Rosalie and I hurried upstairs to relieve Renee of bride guard duty.

"How do you think Bella's holding up?" I asked Rose as we climbed.

She snorted. "I'll be surprised if she hasn't fainted yet from nerves."

I bit back a giggle as we walked through the door to my room. Immediately reading the outcome of the events downstairs on our faces, Bella heaved a sigh of relief and flashed a weak smile. I threw my arms around her in a big hug then pulled her to her feet and grinned.

"So, are you ready to get married?" I nearly sang with excitement. Bella blinked at me momentarily, then giggled and nodded. I caught her up in another hug which caused her to laugh outright.

Renee giggled as she fussed over straightening Bella's train. "Alice, I swear your enthusiasm is contagious. Sometimes I think you are more excited about this than Bella is."

Rosalie chimed in with, "Oh, I think Edward's got everyone beat in that department." Bella blushed scarlet and Renee laughed. We just finished touching up the bride's hair and makeup when there was a soft tap at the door and Esme came in.

"It's time." she said softly, quickly embracing Bella and then descending the stairs on Carlisle's arm.

With a sniffle, Renee hugged her daughter and whispered, "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom." Bella answered as Renee disappeared to be escorted to her seat by Emmett. Rosalie paused in the doorway to glance over her shoulder and call to Bella, "See you at the altar, sis."

The strings shifted smoothly into Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ as I relinquished Bella to her father. "Remember - walk slowly, breathe, and speak clearly. Okay?" She nodded.

Charlie smiled at me. "I've got her from here, Alice." he said quietly. I handed Bella her bouquet of deep red roses, Calla lilies, and white freesia bound in a white satin ribbon. Then I picked up my own little nosegay of white roses tied in a crimson silk ribbon that matched my dress and descended the stairs. When I was about halfway I heard Charlie ask Bella, "You ready?" and then take a careful step down.

I reached the landing and paused to take in the scene. Emmett stood in the center behind a small wooden podium, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Edward was just in front of him wearing a shy smile and trying not to fidget. Carlisle stood smiling proudly to Edward's right in the position of best man. The house was bedecked in arrangements of red and white roses, Calla lilies, and white freesia with white silk bows and garlands of greenery. The glow from innumerable candles reflecting in the dark polished wood under dimmed lighting gave the room an ethereal feel. I stepped into my place at what would be Bella's left and turned to watch my brother's bride come down the stairs.

Charlie beamed with pride as he held Bella's arm, supporting her slowly and carefully down each step. Bella was a porcelain angel wrapped in her gown of white satin and vintage lace. The deep crimson of the roses in her bouquet against all that white had the striking effect of fresh blood on newly fallen snow. She wore a small smile but her brow pinched slightly in concentration as she focused on getting down those stairs. I watched Edward lift his eyes and see his bride for the first time. I heard his breath catch as the shy smile broke into Bella's favorite crooked grin, his eyes suddenly burning with emotion and the glow of joy and pure love radiating from his entire being.

Bella caught his gaze and in that moment her entire carriage changed. She no longer appeared to struggle with her balance as she locked onto his eyes. The awkward teenager vanished and a confidant woman walked on Charlie's arm as though Edward drew her forward on the magnetic force of his love. The song's last sweet notes faded from the air as Charlie delivered Bella to Edward's side and Emmett said in his deep, clear voice, "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Edward and Bella in matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Charlie recited. He gingerly lifted Bella's veil back, gave her free hand to Edward, and stepped out from between them. He then turned and took his seat beside Renee who sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with Phil's handkerchief. I looked over to where Esme sat between Jasper and Rosalie. Esme smiled and I know that if she could have she would be crying right along with Renee. Jasper's focused expression told me he was working to keep the emotions in the house at a manageable level. Rosalie was glaring at Emmett, no doubt willing him to stick to the script and not try anything funny.

Emmett cleared his throat, winked at Rosalie, and continued. "I would like to read for you the poem _On Love, _by Brother Thomas a Kempis:

'_Love is a mighty power, a great and complete good. Love alone lightens every burden, and makes rough places smooth. __  
It bears every hardship as though it were nothing, and renders all bitterness sweet and acceptable. __  
Nothing is sweeter than love, Nothing stronger,  
Nothing higher, Nothing wider, __  
Nothing more pleasant,  
Nothing fuller or better in heaven or earth; for love is born of God. __  
Love flies, runs and leaps for joy. It is free and unrestrained.  
Love knows no limits, but ardently transcends all bounds. __  
Love feels no burden, takes no account of toil,  
attempts things beyond its strength. __  
Love sees nothing as impossible, for it feels able to achieve all things.  
It is strange and effective, __  
while those who lack love faint and fail.  
Love is not fickle and sentimental, nor is it intent on vanities.__  
Like a living flame and a burning torch,  
it surges upward and surely surmounts every obstacle.' _

"We charge you, Edward and Bella, to enter into this covenant you are about to make as a sacred and beautiful expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows and commit your lives to each other, your family and friends ask that you do so in all seriousness, yet with a deep joy at beginning this journey together. Now, I believe you have written vows you would like to say to each other?"

Edward's velvet voice rang clearly through the house as he spoke his love for Bella: "You are my light. My life began when I met you and you are my forever. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives. "

Bella drew a shuddering breath and replied, "Edward, I join with you as your faithful wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come;  
a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. You are the air for me. You are my heart, and I cannot live without you."

Emmett grinned and plunged ahead, "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman to be your wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, through trials and triumph, to love and to cherish, now and for all of the days of your life?"

Edward stared into Bella's eyes, raised one hand to trail a finger lightly across her delicate cheekbone and said, "I do."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, through trials and triumph, to love and to cherish, now and for all of the days of your life?"

Hands shaking and lips trembling, Bella answered, "I do."

Emmett grinned and looked at Carlisle and I. "Have you the rings?" I held out my thumb for Bella to take Edward's band from it, taking her bouquet from her as she did so. Carlisle dug briefly in his pocket and came up with Bella's ring to hand over to Edward.

"The seamless circle of these rings serves as a reminder of the vow you share. No beginning and no end: love eternal. Edward, place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Edward echoed.

"Bella, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Bella's voice was so choked with emotion she could barely whisper the vow.

Beaming, Emmett boomed out, "By the power vested in me by the State of Washington and that internet site, I now pronounce you man and wife. For crying out loud, boy – kiss her!"

Edward grinned and swept the blushing Bella into his arms, stroked her face once and kissed her softly. At least it began softly, after a few moments he deepened the kiss, dipping her backwards and then finally lifting her up and swinging her around in a circle while the house erupted in cheers and whoops. Emmett let fly with an earsplitting wolf-whistle. Bella was laughing when Edward set her back down on her feet. They joined hands and turned to face the still applauding audience as Emmett announced, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" and the string trio launched into Vivaldi's _Spring_. Edward scooped Bella up and beat a hasty retreat to the office where they would wait for the crowd to move outside so they could finish their pictures.

Carlisle and I followed them out, then came Emmett with Esme, Charlie with Renee, and Jasper with Rosalie. We filed through the office door to find the newlyweds parked in the desk chair. Bella was in Edward's lap and they were kissing and laughing alternately.

"A little giddy, are we?" Jasper teased.

"Just a bit." Edward grinned back at him.

_I haven't seen you smile this much…ever._ I thought to my brother. He looked over at me and winked. _Since when do you wink? _He lifted Bella up so he could stand and told her, "Excuse me just a moment, love." Then walked over and caught me up in a hug, swinging me around in a circle just as he had done Bella for their kiss.

"Ayeeeee!" I squealed. "Edward! Put me down!" He laughed but set me down, squeezing me one more time and saying, "Thank you, Alice. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet, you two still have a reception to get through."

"Speaking of that, we really should see to our guests." Esme said from the other side of the small room. She and Carlisle made their way over to the newlyweds, gave them each a quick hug and slipped out the door. Renee and Charlie also congratulated the happy couple; Renee burst into a fresh round of happy tears when she hugged Bella while Charlie clapped Edward on the back and called him 'son.' They then followed Esme and Carlisle out into the crowd saying, "See you outside!" as they went.

Emmett poked his head out the door and said, "Looks like the coast is almost clear. You two ready for more close-ups?"

Bella groaned when Rose and I grabbed the emergency touch-up kit we'd stashed in the office earlier and pounced on her. Edward chuckled and got out of our way.

"You sure are in a good mood, brother." Jasper was grinning like an idiot in the waves of joy that radiated from Edward. Edward just shrugged and kept smiling.

"Why shouldn't he be? He's gotten everything he ever wanted today – Bella finally married him, and he got to punch a werewolf in the face!" Emmett blurted out laughing. Everyone else suddenly grew quiet. Bella blanched and turned to Edward, "You did what?"

"Oops." Emmett said quietly.

Edward glared at him, then cupped Bella's face in his hands and quickly reassured her. "It was nothing, love. There was a discussion that got a little heated, and I lost my temper for a moment, but everything turned out fine."

"In all the rush before the ceremony nobody ever did tell me what happened out there."

"We just renegotiated the treaty a little bit to allow for your change."

"Rosalie and I didn't get the whole story, either." I pointed out.

Jasper spoke up, "Esme, too. I don't think we have time for an explanation right now though. Why don't we just get everyone together after the reception and tell all of you at once?"

I scowled, Bella's brow furrowed, and Rosalie looked put out, but all three of us nodded slowly. It was the most reasonable thing to do. Emmett had his head out the door again and called over his shoulder, "Okay, looks like the photographer is ready."


	11. Chapter 11

_More fluff. I love fluff. And everyone is still owned by Mrs. Meyer._

* * *

After another thirty minutes of pictures, the bride and groom led the way out into the back yard. I smiled as I stepped into the warm evening air, glad I acted upon my vision of this beautiful weather a few days ago by deciding to move the reception out here. A wooden dance floor occupied the central flat area of the yard. The buffet lines and bar were set up under white linen canopies off to one side of it and surrounded by a handful of round tables draped in more white linen. Centerpieces of red roses, white freesia, and white pillar candles decorated each table. A small stage at the far end of the dance floor held the band. The string trio from inside had joined them and the soft sounds of Beethoven filled the air while our guests ate dinner.

Edward settled Bella at the head table then hurried off to the buffet to fix a plate for her. The other men followed suit, leaving Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Renee and I alone at the table for a few minutes. We chatted away about who was here and what they were wearing, then switched to sharing silly gripes about our respective men. That was until those men all returned with a plate in each hand, set the dishes on the table, and left again to get drinks. When they returned the second time, Bella grinned and gave a little squeal of delight as she realized what Edward had placed in front of her: mushroom ravioli, breadsticks, and a Coke. It was the exact meal she'd had on their first 'date' that fateful night in Port Angeles. It just so happens that the restaurant also does catering.

I looked around the table and noticed all of the vampires had light helpings of pasta, salad, and fruit. I smiled at Bella when she noticed the same thing and giggled. These were all foods that could easily be picked at and pushed around to give the impression one was eating without actually having to consume very much of them. The dinner conversation tripped along lightly with Renee and Charlie taking turns telling "Clumsy Young Bella" stories while the rest of us laughed ourselves silly. Bella blushed furiously the whole time, but was a good sport and laughed along.

After a little while Renee saw that most of the guests had finished eating. She got up and tugged Bella's arm, saying, "Come on you two, time to cut the cake."

Carlisle also stood since that meant it was time for the toast as well. When Emmett jumped up to follow Carlisle, Rose shot him a sharp look and snapped, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Emmett grinned, I groaned, and Edward smacked a hand to his forehead. "I promised you I would behave during the ceremony, and I did." Emmett announced. "But nobody ever said anything about the toasts."

Bella blanched. Emmett just winked at her and said, "Don't worry little sister, I won't embarrass you…much."

The two men made their way to the stage while Edward and Bella had more pictures made with the cake. They posed behind the simple three tiered stack decorated with fresh flowers and made a production of cutting a piece and feeding it to each other. _At least they didn't do that silly thing where they smash cake in each other's faces._ Bella smiled apologetically at Edward as he dutifully chewed and swallowed his piece. Renee then handed them each a crystal champagne flute containing just enough of the sparkling liquid for about four sips and pulled them to the floor in front of the stage. The time for toasting had come.

Carlisle took the microphone from the band's singer and his clear voice rang out through the night air. "Could I have everyone's attention for just a moment, please?" He paused while a hush fell across the yard. "Thank you all for joining us this evening to celebrate the beginning of Bella and Edward's life together. To find true love is an amazing thing, and to find it at their age is more incredible still. I have seen very few couples who compliment each other…complete each other like these two souls standing before us, and though life will undoubtedly test them, I believe that as long as they work together they can overcome any obstacle." He looked down to where Edward and Bella stood staring at each other with goo-goo eyes, smiled and raised his glass high. "So here's to my son and his lovely bride; may the flame of their love burn brightly through all the days of their lives. Cheers!"

Echoes of "Cheers!" and "Hear, hear!" rang out from the crowd as glasses were raised all around. As Bella lifted hers Edward caught her hand and brought it up between them, turning her to face him and crossing his arm around hers so that they linked at the elbow when they raised their glasses and each took a sip. They stayed there for a moment, lost in each other's gaze until a small tear appeared at the corner of Bella's eye and she had to blink it away.

"Ahem." Emmett stood front and center on the stage now, microphone in hand. Edward snapped out of his trance, took one dismayed glance at Emmett, dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head. Bella began blushing even before Emmett said a single word. My muscle-bound brother from the hills of Tennessee had that Cheshire Cat grin on his face again. _This can't be good._ Edward heard my thought and shot a scowl my direction from across the dance floor. _Hey don't blame me, he must not have decided to do it until Carlisle got up to give his toast. I certainly didn't see this coming._ Rosalie suddenly appeared at the side of the stage and tugged Emmett's sleeve. He leaned down to her, holding the mike away so it wouldn't pick up her whisper. I could not hear what she said but whatever it was made Emmett stare wide-eyed at her for a moment before giving his head a quick shake. Judging by the appalled expression on Edward's face he did hear it, probably in Emmett's thoughts. _I don't think I want to know what she just threatened him with, but is he going to behave now?_ Edward looked over at me and grinned. _Good._

The guests were all watching Emmett expectantly. He was still a little flustered though and got off to a shaky start. "Right – er – well, as Edward's big brother I thought I ought to say a few words." He shot a look over to Rosalie who stood at the edge of the dance floor with her arms crossed and one foot tapping impatiently. He cleared his throat again, obviously having to think quickly on his feet and do an on-the-spot rewrite of whatever speech he had been planning. I closed my eyes to look for some clue as to the havoc Emmett was about to wreak, but he was changing his mind too quickly. The scene in my head was still flickering by like a TV with the channel button held down when he began to speak.

"When these two fell in love – and we're talking about Bella so I mean literally 'fell'…" There was a collective groan from the crowd and Emmett's grin faltered a little. "…We all thought Edward had bitten off more than he could – um – chew…" Rosalie's eyes narrowed and Carlisle gaped at him. Emmett stammered on for a few moments, "…then when she agreed to – um – be his – er – blushing bride…" and then gave up. "Oh hell." He muttered in defeat, then started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd took up the cheer as Emmett handed the microphone back to the laughing singer and jumped off the stage. Everyone was now clapping in unison as they kept the rally cry going, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Edward took Bella's champagne flute from her and handed both glasses off to Carlisle. Bella watched wide-eyed as he turned back toward her and moved slowly forward, his face serious with steeled resolve. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the chant continued. Moving in slow motion, Edward wrapped his bride in his arms, then pivoted on his left heel, throwing his right leg out as he swiveled Bella around and dipped her backwards until she was leaning against his right knee. With his left arm firmly around her waist and his right hand behind her head, he drew a shuddering breath and crushed his lips to hers. Cheers, whistles and thunderous applause split the night. When Edward finally stood Bella upright again she swayed a little on her feet. Her eyes fluttered open to find Edward grinning at her and everyone cheering around them. She immediately blushed scarlet, then recovered herself and dragged him back over to us giggling sheepishly.

Edward reached to pull a chair out for Bella but I grabbed his hand. "Oh, no you don't, mister. It's time for your first dance as husband and wife. Now get back out there."

" Come on, love," he said as he took Bella's hand to lead her onto the floor. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll carry you just like at Prom."

"No, you won't." She declared, grinning mischievously. He arched one brow and gave her a puzzled look. "This is your wedding present from me. Well, and from those two also since they are the ones who taught me." Bella jerked her thumb towards Jasper and I. My brother looked at me and I let the memories of Bella's dance lessons run through my mind for him.

"You…learned to dance? For me?" Edward asked slowly.

Bella nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Well come on then, I want my present." he said, pulling her quickly to the center of the dance floor. They took their places and Edward gave a small wave to the band. The haunting melody and rich vocals of Etta James' immortal _At Last_ poured across the yard as Edward and Bella floated gracefully around the floor.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song _

Oh yeah, yeah  
At last  
the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah, yeah…  
You smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...  
At Last 

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind as I watched the bride and groom dance. I leaned back into Jasper's embrace and he rested his chin on top of my head. When Edward and Bella ended their dance Jasper reached around to kiss the corner of my jaw. "Ah, young love." He murmured against my ear. "Remember when we were like that?"

I laughed. "You mean we aren't anymore?" He just chuckled and put his chin back on top of my head. We watched while Bella dragged a protesting Charlie out with her to _Because You Loved Me_ as Edward and Esme literally danced circles around them, and we didn't move until Bella finished dancing with Carlisle and Edward with Renee to _What a Wonderful World_. I recognized the next song by the keyboard's opening notes and threw Edward a questioning look. He arched a brow at me and smiled, then pulled Bella close and swayed her slowly in a circle until his back was to us.

I snorted, grabbed Jasper's hand and waved to Emmett and Rosalie. "Come on, this is our cue."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the eighties nut snuck one past me somehow. Don't you know what song this is?"

Jasper listened closely to the lyrics for a minute, then realization dawned across his face and he chuckled. We looked over at our adopted siblings and parents, all four of whom were now whirling around the floor, laughing and shaking their heads as the first verse ended and the chorus rang out:

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_d__o you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever? Forever young_

The band was quite good. The singer had a strong voice and Edward had done an excellent job with the music selections – an eclectic mix of love songs, waltzes, and upbeat dance rhythms mostly from the forties and fifties – so the dance floor stayed busy from that point on. Edward and Bella danced to every single song. When it got so late that people started drifting away, Renee reminded the happy couple about tossing the bouquet and garter. The bouquet Bella threw over her shoulder was much smaller than her bridal arrangement but contained the same flowers and was bound with similar white satin ribbon. All the single girls present gathered in the middle of the dance floor and Bella tossed the flowers from the stage. Of course since no one but our family knew we were already married, Rosalie and I were in the middle of the pack. We all jumped up to grab for it and came down in a heap of tangled limbs. Angela Weber surfaced from the pile of scrabbling females clutching the somewhat squashed bouquet, laughing and holding it above her head. Rosalie glared daggers at her and I had to pull my sister away before the others heard her soft growling. Rose _always_ catches the bouquet. Angela hurried up to Bella and hugged her, both girls squealing and hopping in place. The two friends released each other and Angela returned to her boyfriend Ben, who was fidgeting and smiling nervously.

When most of the girls had cleared the floor, Emmett plunked a chair down behind Bella and announced, "Garter time!" The handful of single guys in attendance formed a loose group on the dance floor as Bella sat down and Edward knelt in front of her. She gathered her skirt and extended her right leg, but Edward surprised her by catching her foot in his hands lifting it up to rest against his left shoulder. With a wicked glint in his eyes, he kissed her ankle and then released her foot to reach forward for the garter. Bella blushed beet red and buried her face in her hands. Emmett whistled long and low. _Glad to see you're finally loosening up, Mr. Virgin of the Century. _Edward glanced over his shoulder at me and winked. _Okay, that's twice in one day that you've winked. You are starting to scare me. Who are you and what have you done with Edward? _He just grinned and turned his attention back to his bride. I peered over at Bella's parents. Phil looked amused, but Charlie's face was purple and his mouth hung open. Renee just stared for a moment, then I caught her mouth the words, "Oh my."

Edward never took his eyes off of Bella's face as his long fingers slowly worked the frilly bit of elasticized satin and lace down her leg. Once it was past her calf he lifted her foot from his shoulder, slipped the garter over her shoe, and kissed the inside of her ankle again quickly before placing her foot back on the floor. Rosalie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm impressed with our brother the prude. That was damn sexy." I giggled and elbowed her in the ribs. Grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary, Edward stood up and pulled a laughing Bella to her feet. He was obviously proud of the effect his little display had on her. I could hear the girl's racing heartbeat from where I stood. He turned to face the gaggle of boys who were now jostling for position. Bella stepped up behind him and reached around to cover his closed eyes with her hands. Edward raised the garter, hooked it over the tip of his left index finger, pulled back with his right hand, and shot it like a rubber band out over the guys' heads.

Hands shoved into the air as they leapt after it, then grappled briefly when it glanced off someone's fingers and fell among them. Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney were the last two to straighten up. It was an astonished Ben who emerged victorious. His blush rivaled one of Bella's as he stood holding the garter dangling from two fingers and staring at it like it was some sort of alien creature. Angela, still carrying the bouquet she'd just caught, shrieked gleefully and flung her arms around him. Emmett walked past, smacked him good-naturedly on the shoulder, chuckled, and said, "Man, the garter _and_ the bouquet? You're done for." Ben tried to smile back at him but ended up just looking mildly nauseated.

The crowd was thinning quickly now and Edward and Bella were swamped with well-wishers as people made their way out. The caterers worked quickly to break down the dessert tables and bar; everything else was already packed away. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, and Phil were making the rounds through the remaining guests, thanking everyone for coming. Emmett was helping the band break down their equipment and Jasper had begun stacking the vacant folding chairs. I caught up to him as he added another one to the pile.

"What are you two doing? There are still guests here. The rental company can do this when they come to pick everything up tomorrow."

"We're trying to get everyone out of here. This was the most subtle hint we could think of."

"Why are you trying to run everyone off?"

"The emotion coming off of those two is driving me crazy. I don't know how much more of their combined nerves, excitement, and lust I can stand." There was a frantic note in my husband's voice as he explained. I patted his arm but couldn't say anything for fear of laughing. He would not have appreciated it if I laughed. "Besides," he continued, "We still need to have our little family meeting about what happened earlier."

I took pity on my mate and grabbed Rosalie to help tidy up. There was not much left to do but we made sure all the candles were out, carried the gifts inside, and returned the living room to some degree of normalcy. It was not long before the only people left were our family and Bella's. Jasper whimpered and I looked over to catch Edward staring at Bella as though she were a big white frosted cupcake – only this hunger had nothing to do with her blood. Phil must have noticed too because he squeezed Renee's hand and whispered in her ear, "Honey, we need to go. It's getting late and this is their wedding night."

Renee's tired eyes popped wide open and her mouth made a little 'o' as a blush crept across her cheeks. "Yes, well…I suppose we should get going." she said quickly. "Alice, I just want to thank you again. You did a lovely job. Everything was absolutely perfect."

"It was my pleasure, Renee. Believe me." I smiled and gave her a brief hug. She said a short goodbye to the rest of our family, then turned to her daughter, threw her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you honey. You looked beautiful today." She sniffled loudly, leaned closer to Bella's ear, and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Promise me you'll be careful. No babies until after college, OK? I'm too young to be a grandmother." Then she walked out the door. Bella stared after her mother, dumbstruck. Phil shook hands with Edward, kissed Bella quickly on the cheek muttering, "Congrats," and hurried out behind Renee.

Charlie wouldn't meet Edward's eyes as he shook his hand. He hugged Bella fiercely and his voice cracked when he said, "Congratulations, kiddo. Love you." then turned and strode out the door without another word.

Bella buried her face in Edward's shoulder. Esme rubbed her back soothingly as Edward wiped away the silent tears and Jasper did his best to calm her. After a few long moments, Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "I suppose we should get that family meeting out of the way."

* * *

A/N: we're getting near the end, folks! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone reading this, I appreciate all your reviews and kind words. I'm trying to reply to every review, but if I missed someone I do apologize. For my fellow 80's music nuts, Edward's 'snuck in' song was Alphaville's "Forever Young" - rock on cheesy 80's prom anthems! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer - for almost the last time: all characters are property of Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

The guys ushered us into the living room towards the couches and chairs, shedding jackets, loosening ties, and undoing buttons at collars and cuffs as they went. Edward sank onto the loveseat and pulled Bella down into his lap. She collapsed against him weakly, still sniffling away the last of the goodbye tears from her parents' departure. Emmett flopped down on the couch with Rosalie beside him. Esme took a chair and Carlisle leaned over the back of it behind her. Jasper perched on the arm of the couch and I scooted in between him and Rosalie, kicking off my shoes and wiggling my toes in relief. Fashion isn't always exactly comfortable. Rose gave me a funny look, then shrugged and followed suit.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "I believe you were the only one who did not actually come outside at some point during our discussion with Billy, so I will assume that you know the least about what happened. Why don't you tell me what you do know and I will start from there."

Bella nodded, straightening up somewhat on Edward's lap though he kept his arms locked protectively – or maybe it was possessively – around her. "All I know is that Billy showed up with Sam and Embry as guards, and that they wanted to discuss the treaty. I guess you all worked something out because there wasn't a fight and the wedding went off without a hitch."

She thought about her last words for a moment, then frowned and amended them. "Wait, Emmett said something earlier about Edward getting to punch a werewolf. _Was_ there a fight?" She turned to her new husband as she asked this, but he was suddenly very absorbed in studying a piece of her hair.

"No, there wasn't a fight." Carlisle quickly reassured her. "There was one close call and Edward did land one blow before the boys broke it up, but that was all." Bella's brow furrowed more deeply, so Carlisle added. "I'll explain better when we get to that part." That seemed to appease her, and as she settled back against Edward's chest Carlisle began his account.

"Billy's original intention in coming here was to inform Charlie of what we are – what you would become by joining this family." Bella's eyes went wide and Edward squeezed her tightly against himself. "He hoped that Charlie would put a stop to the wedding. That he would forbid the union and thereby prevent your being changed. Exposing us and forcing us to flee would have been a bonus."

Bella snorted. Seven surprised faces turned to her for explanation but she just sat silent, smirking defiantly.

"Why do you find that funny, dear?" Esme prompted gently.

"I just can't believe Billy thought that would actually work." Bella replied. "I mean, today would have been ruined and I have no idea what we could have done about Charlie, but it would not have kept me from marrying Edward or joining this family. I'm a legal adult. My father can forbid all he wants to but that doesn't mean I have to go along with it. Besides, doesn't anyone remember what happened last time he tried to keep me and Edward apart?"

"I knew she was tougher than she looks." Emmett snickered. Edward chuckled softly, giving his bride a quick squeeze and kissing her hair before relaxing deeper into the loveseat with a smug smile playing across his mouth. _Her stubborn streak is quite impressive when you aren't on the receiving end, isn't it? _He leaned his head back on the cushion to look around Bella at me and his smug smile split into her favorite crooked grin.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, that certainly makes telling you the new terms of the treaty easier." His expression turned serious again. "Bella, we had to remind Billy that exposing us would risk exposing the wolves as well. None of them were particularly happy about it, but they did finally agree to negotiate." His gaze traveled slowly over each of our faces and around the lower floor of the house before he spoke again. "We have to leave here. Soon. The time was coming anyway, but the deal is that we have to move – and stay – outside a three-hundred mile radius of here. We cannot come back, even after this generation of wolves is gone."

He walked across the room and laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "We don't have to go right away, but the sooner the better and definitely before Edward changes you." Bella stared at Carlisle with wide, dewey eyes and sighed. "Because you have been their friend they agreed that you may visit Charlie periodically once you have gained enough control. Only Edward may accompany you, and you must notify Billy or Sam prior to each visit. You may visit your father only until it is time for you to vanish, then you cannot come here anymore."

Bella took a deep breath, looked at the floor, and exhaled slowly. "I expected it would be something like that."

Carlisle met Edward's gaze for a long moment before Edward gave him a slight nod. Though they tried to be discreet about it, Bella did not miss the exchange. She looked quickly from Carlisle to Edward and back. "There's more?" she asked.

"Billy asked that you have no further contact with Jacob." Edward said softly. She turned to him and he took her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, love."

Bella's dark eyes were unreadable as she contemplated that. When she finally spoke, her whisper was so low that even I could barely catch it. "A clean break."

"Yes." Edward breathed in reply.

"Billy asked for this?" she asked, her voice a little stronger. Edward's nod brought another question from her. "And Sam?" Edward nodded again.

"What about you?"

"I agree that it would be for the best." Carlisle interjected. Bella glanced briefly at him, but it was Edward's answer she waited for.

"I don't like anything that causes you pain," he said slowly, "but I feel that it would make matters…simpler."

"Simpler." Bella echoed, her forehead creasing with thought.

Edward's expression turned pleading, "I'm so sorry…" he began, but Bella held up one finger and cut him off.

"Just…give me a minute. Please."

While she mulled that over, I looked around at the rest of our family. Edward was frozen with the thinking Bella locked in his arms. Carlisle stood coolly beside them, just watching and waiting patiently. Esme sat primly in her chair, fiddling with her fingers and awaiting Bella's response with a level of anxiety nearly equal to Edward's. Emmett seemed oblivious to the tension in the room as he watched Rosalie running her fingers through that spun-sunshine hair like some great, preening bird. Jasper's gaze was very intently focused on the lamp to Bella's left. There was nothing special about that lamp, but it gave him a neutral focal point as he concentrated on keeping the emotions in the room under control. That brought me back to Bella. Her forehead smoothed out and her eyes widened as she sorted through her thoughts and drew a conclusion from among them.

"He was here." she whispered. Edward's face was tragic as he nodded his mute reply.

"The negotiations were already finished when he arrived." Carlisle explained softly. "He had no part in them."

Her eyes locked on Edward's. "You hit Jacob." It was just a statement. There was no hint of accusation in her tone at all. Edward did not answer, move, or blink…I don't believe he was even breathing.

Carlisle's voice broke the heavy silence. "The new treaty terms were agreed upon. Jacob Black appeared, announced his intention to take you, and advanced on the house."

"Edward just beat the rest of us to him." Emmett's clear baritone made Bella jump a little after all the hushed whispers. Edward and Carlisle glared at him.

"What?" he shrugged, completely non-apologetic. "It's true. The mutt made a threat, Edward got in one good swing, and we broke it up before anything got out of hand." He turned to Bella, "Your dad took charge and…OW!" Emmett yelped and jumped away from Rose, who had just pinched him under his arm. Hard.

Bella turned to Carlisle. "Charlie was in on this?"

"He came outside just as we wrapped up negotiations." Edward answered quickly. "He was out there with us talking to Billy when Jake came out of the trees."

"All Charlie saw was a pair of teenage boys fighting over his daughter." Carlisle added. "He is still safely ignorant of the other – er – circumstances."

"What did he do?" she asked.

Emmett laughed. "He threatened to throw Jake and/or Edward in jail if they couldn't behave."

"Really?" Bella turned back to Edward with something like humor in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and exhaled into her face. "Really."

"So…everything really is going to be all right?" she asked slowly. Still leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart, Edward raised his eyes to gaze up at her through his lashes, "I can't speak for literally _everything, _but I think we can say that in this situation – yes, things are going to work out the way they should."

"Well!" Jasper slapped his palms against his thighs, jumped off the arm of the couch and strode towards the staircase. "I'm glad that's all settled. We'll just change and clear out of here so you two lovebirds can be alone." He was halfway to the second floor before the rest of us realized what he meant and scrambled to follow. I caught up to him and slipped my arm through his.

"Those two getting a little hot for you?" I giggled.

"If we don't put some space between us soon I'm going to snap. I've given up keeping them in check, and it's all I can do not to broadcast their feelings to everyone else." He heaved a tired sigh, and I giggled again. That earned a crooked glare. "Think that's funny, do you? You really want me channeling eighty-odd years of pent up teenage lust out to the rest of our family?"

Emmett's laugh boomed behind us on the stairs. "That might sound like fun if it wasn't so creepy." Rosalie just rolled her eyes and continued past us to their room. Emmett was still chuckling as we parted ways and Jasper closed our door behind us.

I was leaned over the open dresser drawers selecting something comfortable to change into when an alabaster hand touched my shoulder. I turned to find my husband leaned against the foot of our bed, half out of his shirt, jeans tossed over his arm, and concern strong on the lines of his face. "You may want to say something – er – encouraging to the both of them before we leave. As thick as the lust is, there's also fear there underneath it…from both of them. Edward is still afraid he is going to hurt her, and Bella is just nervous. She doubts herself, I think. You are the only one who can say things like that to Edward without him getting all snippy about it and you are also the closest to Bella of any of us."

I smiled at my mate. For all the darkness and violence in his past, he was more capable of compassion and love than a great many humans I had met. Definitely more so than most of the others of our kind, except for our family of course. We were all very blessed to have found each other. "I'll take care of it." I assured him.

He turned away and finished pulling off his shirt. No matter how many times I saw them, I was always mesmerized by the scars that latticed his body. They looked like there should be some pattern to them; a ritual tattoo of sorts. The myriad silvery crescents crisscrossed until individual marks were barely distinguishable, and each led into another in a frayed knot work that told the story of his early years in this life. As he slipped out of his pants to exchange them for the jeans, he glanced over his shoulder, caught me ogling him, and grinned. I gasped. He was putting on a show!

"Jasper Whitlock! Are you sure you're not channeling any of that lust from our _brother_ and his bride?"

The grin turned sheepish. "Maybe just a little." he answered in a wry tone. "Is it working?"

"Can't you tell?" I laughed. "That does it; I'm changing in the bathroom." I grabbed a blood red knit top out of the dresser drawer and snatched a pair of dark skinny jeans from the closet on my way past. I shut the bathroom door a little harder than really necessary just for emphasis, piled my clothes on the counter and reached behind my back to unzip the bridesmaid gown. After spinning in a little circle and trying both hands I huffed, opened the door, and walked back to where Jasper sat on the edge of our bed waiting for me.

"What?" He grinned.

"I can't get the zipper undone." I stated flatly. He had already changed into faded jeans and a deep coffee t-shirt with a lightweight long-sleeved button-up shirt the color of late season wheat open over the top of it. I sighed. I love it when he wears browns and golds, they make his blonde hair shine and his topaz eyes burn. He was so not playing fair tonight. I turned my back to him and said in a small voice, "Help, please?" He chuckled but obliged. I retreated into the bathroom as soon as he freed me, then called through the door, "Since you're ready, would you mind going back downstairs and keeping our favorite newlyweds down there for another couple of minutes? I want to set up a little surprise for them in their room and don't want them coming up here until I'm finished."

"Is this my punishment for throwing a little borrowed emotion your way?"

"That is one way to look at it."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. What's the surprise?"

"Nope, sorry. Rose is already in on it and the less of us blocking our thoughts the more surprised Edward will actually be. In fact, could you grab Emmett on your way and tell Rosalie I'll meet her at Edward's room in just a minute?"

"I suppose."

I heard the outer door open and close, then the soft thud of his steps descending to the first floor. I hung the crimson silk dress on the back of the bathroom door so it was ready to go with the next batch of dry cleaning, tugged on my more casual selections for the rest of the evening, and checked my reflection. Not bad. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to make the spikes a little less orderly looking, then headed out the door pausing only to snag my favorite pair of comfy shoes.

Rose was waiting for me on the third floor holding a basket of flower petals and a bag of candles. Working at vampire speed it only took a minute or so for us to line the room in ivory candles of varying sizes and heights, light them all, and scatter the fragrant petals in a thick layer across the bedcovers. We tossed more petals on the floor as we backed our way out of the room then exited to the hallway leaving the door standing slightly ajar behind us. After a quick high-five and a little hip bump we tossed the evidence into Rose and Emmett's room then hurried downstairs to meet everyone else.

Esme and Carlisle stood just inside the front door speaking to Edward and Bella. Jasper leaned against the wall beside the door looking frustrated and drumming his fingers. Edward stood behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her. She was obviously feeling her nerves because she was fiddling with her fingers, staring at the floor and only looking up when someone spoke directly to her. Every time she _did_ look up Emmett would flash her a big goofy grin and wink, which caused her to blush and drop her eyes back to the floor. Edward, picking up on her nerves and no doubt hearing Emmett's less-than-choir-boy thoughts, would then squeeze her a little tighter to him and snarl at Emmett. That only encouraged Emmett and the whole vicious cycle would start over again. Rosalie said a quick good-bye for the evening and shooed Emmett out the door. Jasper followed on their heels, muttering something that sounded like, "Thank God." Esme kissed Bella on the cheek and stepped through the door pulling Carlisle behind her. He paused, gave Edward a long, meaningful look, and did not go along with his wife until Edward nodded slowly. As I crossed the floor to where they stood, I caught my brother's gaze for a quick mental pep talk.

_I don't know what that was about, but I can guess. You need to quit worrying. This is your wedding night, for crying out loud! I checked tomorrow morning again, and she will still be alive and well. One little thing though – she's scared. Be sweet, go slow, and trust yourself. You will both be just fine. Of course, if you still don't believe me I can take a quick peek at tonight for you._

A terse "Good night, Alice." was Edward's only acknowledgement of my sisterly advice. When I reached them I wrapped Bella into a tight hug, pulling her away from Edward and sticking my tongue out at him as he was forced to release her. _Let me borrow her for just a second, please? I want to tell her something._ Edward grumbled but walked back into the house gathering up the tux jackets and ties that were scattered about and laying them neatly over the backs of dining room chairs.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm your friend and your sister and you don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me, okay?" Bella nodded and I continued. "I know you are nervous, but there's no reason to be. You are beautiful and he loves you. This is the 'happily ever after' part of the fairy tale." I smiled at her. She tossed an uncertain glance in Edward's direction, so I dropped my voice and whispered in her ear, "I know what you are thinking, and you're wrong. You _are_ good enough. He's waited two whole lifetimes for you."

"Besides," I said, raising my voice to normal speaking volume again and swapping to a teasing tone, "everything works out just fine. I know these things, remember?" I grinned at her and tapped my forehead. She laughed, took a relieved breath and said, "Thank you, Alice. I don't know how I would have gotten through any of this without you."

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh, it was my pleasure, believe me. Rose never lets me have my way with her weddings." I skipped out the door to join the rest of the family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I piled into the Mercedes while Emmett and Rosalie pulled her BMW around. I peeked through the living room window as we passed it and caught a glimpse of Edward with Bella in his arms, heading for the stairs. How sweet, he's carrying her…of course, it's probably safer that way knowing her.

"Well, I thought that all went rather well." Esme said the words softly, but there was an air of definite satisfaction in her voice.

"It did, didn't it?" I sighed. I slumped against Jasper in the spacious back seat and closed my eyes to relax. The other three fell into an easy chatter about where we were headed to hunt, what game might be in the area, etc. I let the drone of their voices become white noise while I replayed today's events in my mind. It had been a very long day. A good day, but long nonetheless. Picking Bella up for the spa from Charlie's this morning seemed like it happened ages ago. Getting Bella ready, pictures, dealing with the Quileutes, the ceremony, the reception; I played each scene one after the other, then…

_A bare, marble white back roped with lean muscles moved in a slow rhythm just above a gold bed strewn with rose petals. Bella lay against the pillows, her dark hair free and fanned around her porcelain face…_

"Gah!" I shouted, slamming the heels of my hands to my eyes and rocking forward to bang my forehand against the back of the headrest in front of me. "No, no, no, no…" I muttered, still trying to erase the images behind my eyes.

"What? Alice, what's wrong? What have you seen?" Jasper was frantic with worry and couldn't do much to help calm me while so panicked himself.

"Edward." was all I could whimper in way of an answer.

A low oath came from Carlisle as he braked and looked for a spot on the road to swing the car around. "Esme, call his cell phone. I instructed him to keep it nearby just in case Alice foresaw any problems. I told him we would only call in case of emergency and that he is to answer immediately." Esme began dialing and Carlisle pulled a U-turn. "Alice," he said, "what happened? Did he bite her or is she just injured somehow?"

I'd calmed down enough by that point to realize what he was asking. "No!" I exclaimed. "Wait, don't go back! It's nothing like that!"

"What, exactly, is it then?" Carlisle asked slowly. Esme snapped the cell phone shut. She had a suspicious little smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to look. Really! I was just thinking over everything that happened today and it kind of hit me…" I trailed off.

Jasper took my hands in his and prompted gently, "What did you see?"

"Edward and Bella ... _flagrante delicto_." I had my face in my hands again, trying to visualize something else; anything else. As much as I had teased them about it, I never wanted to see them – or any of my family – like that. Laughter erupted around me. Carlisle swung the car back around and asked Esme to call Rosalie and let them know it was a false alarm. They laughed when she told them what I had seen, and I could swear I heard Emmett yell, "Atta boy!" in the background. Jasper was still chuckling softly as he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my shoulders to soothe me. I kept my eyes determinedly open and locked on the road ahead. I had seen entirely enough for one day.

* * *

THE END!

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your time and for the wonderful reviews! I'm going to post a bonus chapter as an epilogue of sorts...it's really a different story unto itself, but Alice tells it so I thought it would wrap this up nicely.


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue - Karaoke with the Cullens**_

I've taken a few liberties with this one, so you may find some slightly out of character moments. OK, who am I kidding…the whole thing is pretyy much out of character. Like they'd actually go to a karaoke bar? Well, maybe Alice and Emmett would.

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Bella and Edward have been married a couple of years now, and the whole family lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Bella is well past her year mark as a vampire, and as part of her reintroduction to society Alice is employing exposure therapy via a night at the Karaoke bar. Carlisle and Esme do not join the 'kids' on these little outings._

ENJOY!

* * *

"Karaoke, Alice? Again?" Rosalie huffed as we filed into _Renfield's_, our favorite haunt.

"Shut it, Rose. You know you love being the center of attention up on that stage." I snapped.

Emmett snickered and hurried ahead, clearing a path to our usual table in the front corner near the stage, snagging a song book off another table as we passed it. "What's the theme tonight?" he asked brightly.

"I think it's Edward's turn to choose." I answered. Everyone but Bella groaned. Edward _always_ picked eighties music - she just hadn't been with us long enough to get sick of it yet.

"Fine," he scowled, "I'll make it more interesting tonight."

"Really? No eighties?" Jasper sounded hopeful.

"Oh, no – it will be eighties music alright…but I'll think of a twist for it."

I laughed at the visions flipping through my mind as he tried to decide on a way to make the song choices more interesting for us. He noticed my closed eyes and barked, "No peeking! You know that's against the rules." We had made karaoke night into a game of sorts between us. We took turns choosing a theme – usually it was genre or era, but sometimes we got creative and used word association, subject matter, or even names as part of the selection process. Bella was fond of having us sing show tunes and Disney songs…at least Edward's fixation on eighties music was better than that.

"Okay, the rules for tonight are: 1. It must be from the 1980s; 2. The first song has to be a one hit wonder; 3. The second song has to be rock, preferably glam rock - screaming guitars and band members with long hair are requirements; 4. No two songs from the same band or singer." Edward announced with a smirk. There was a brief skirmish over the song book, which Emmett finally won by holding it above his head because neither Jasper nor Edward would resort to jumping up after it. Each couple took a turn studying the choices, then we all piled our little slips of paper face down and Rosalie carried them to the DJ. We liked to make our choices a surprise to the extent possible, but between Edward's mind reading and my psychic visions…well, surprises of any kind are difficult in our family.

Bella leaned across the table and shouted to me over the rather bad rendition of _American Pie_ that a skinny red-headed boy was belting out. "You know Alice, some people would call this cruel and unusual punishment."

"It's not punishment, it's therapy. You need exposure to – er – crowds, and don't try to tell me you're too shy to get on stage. We all know you have a good voice so just relax and enjoy yourself. You know you always end up having fun with this anyway." I snorted. "I don't think anyone will soon forget your version of _The Colors Of the Wind._"

That shut her up and earned me a nasty glare from Edward. He had not been at all amused by her singing about wolves crying to a blue corn moon. The Opie look-a-like finished _American Pie_ and was replaced by a heavy-set strawberry blonde who tortured us by butchering _Delta Dawn._ Edward cringed and I'm sure it was all he could do not to put his fingers in his ears. The only thing he hated more than country music itself was badly done karaoke country music. She was followed by a mousy looking fellow who did a decent job with _Rocky Top_, which had Emmett whooping and stomping his feet. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and scooted her chair a little farther away from him.

"Our first family of karaoke is here tonight, and up next is Rosalie!" The DJ, Steve, had to yell over the crowd noise even with his microphone. Yeah, we're regulars, and the crowd always likes us. They especially like Rose. My buxom sister sashayed to the stage and took her place behind the teleprompter. Steve handed over the mike and started her music, announcing loudly that she would be singing Bow Wow Wow's _I Want Candy_. Round One, the one hit wonders, had officially begun.

Emmett wolf-whistled his way through his wife's performance. When done, she blew him a kiss and gave a coy little curtsy towards the audience before giving the mike back to Steve. Without missing a beat he started the next song and yelled, "Alice Cullen! Get your little pixie butt up here and sing _Mickey_ for us!" I jumped out of my chair and ran laughing to the stage, skidding past Steve and making it to the prompter only to realize that he still had the microphone. He lobbed it across the stage to me and I caught it just as the words began. Everyone clapped along to the infectious beat and several tables were on their feet and dancing while I sang.

When I finished, the crowd stomped and clapped their approval as I danced back to Steve. He called the next singer – an older man, a lounge lizard by the look of him, who would assault our ears with a very bad attempt at _Hound Dog – _and caught my wrist as I handed the mike off. "One hit wonders of the eighties, huh?" Steve asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's Edward's night again." I explained.

"I figured. A couple of these songs you guys picked should be pretty entertaining." He laughed, looking at his list.

"Don't tell me! It's part of our rules – the song selections are a secret until you announce them."

"You have rules? I knew you picked your songs by themes, but I didn't know there were other rules to the game." He looked genuinely interested. I didn't want to explain that after fifty years or more together you had to start getting creative on ways to amuse yourselves, so I dodged the comment with a giggle and made my way back to our table. Edward arched an eyebrow at me as I sat down. "Toni Basil?"

"Don't start with me. You're the one who picked the theme and set the rules. Besides," I sniffed, "I would have been an excellent cheerleader."

That got everyone laughing so hard that we almost missed Steve calling Emmett to the stage. "Emmett! Do you hear me, big guy? I've got Soft Cell all cued up for you!"

We laughed even harder when we heard what Emmett would be singing. He just gave us one of his famous goofy grins and vaulted onto the stage without bothering to use the steps. He launched into _Tainted Love_ with all the Emmett enthusiasm he could muster, jumping around and dancing like he was being electrocuted._  
_

Whistles and applause rewarded Emmett's performance. He was almost as popular here as Rosalie. "Edward! You're up next!" Steve yelled when Emmett hopped off of the stage. "Modern English, _I Melt With You_, coming your way!"

Edward kissed Bella quickly, then – not to be outdone by Emmett – vaulted onto the stage. Of course he didn't need the prompter what with being the eighties nut that he is, plus that whole vampire perfect memory thing, so instead of standing behind it he sat on the edge of the stage to sing directly to Bella. _Cheeseball._ I accused him with my thoughts. He flashed me a crooked grin just as the lyrics began.

Edward has a beautiful singing voice, but none of us could enjoy it for the sappy puppy-dog faces he and Bella were making at each other through the entire song. It was cute the first dozen or so times, but now it was just obnoxious. We had gotten to the point that whenever Rose, Emmett, Jasper, or I got to set the rules Edward and Bella were forbidden from choosing ballads or love songs. Unfortunately that was not the case tonight, so we were forced to endure their little public display of affection. At least we'd had the sense to make 'no taking another person on stage with you unless they are singing too' a standing ground rule after the infamous _Unchained Melody_ incident.

Upon returning to his chair, Edward immediately pulled Bella onto his lap and their faces disappeared in an embarrassingly intense make-out session. The rest of us tried to ignore them and watch the younger girl currently making a fair attempt at _Bring Me To Life. _She was followed by a drunk who fumbled his way through _Somebody to Love_. Freddy Mercury would have been mortified. While the drunk swayed and staggered behind the prompter, Rosalie leaned toward me and cast a withering glare at the still lip-locked Edward and Bella. "Do you think they'll stay this…_clingy_…forever?"

"I hope not." I answered at the same time a muffled "maybe" and a giggle came from the Edward-Bella tangle. Steve saved the day by calling Bella to the stage for Edie Brickell and the New Bohemians' _What I Am._

Emmett reached over and bumped Edward's shoulder with his fist. "It's a good thing neither of you require oxygen anymore."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Edward chuckled.

"Do you think you and Bella could turn it down just a notch?" Jasper growled at Edward. "I'm already in the middle of a crowd of people in varying degrees of intoxication and all that that entails. I would appreciate it if my own family could avoid piling on."

"Are you okay?" I studied my husband's face for signs of thirst even though we had all hunted earlier that day.

"I'm fine," he said, "the emotions are just running a little high in here tonight." He pointed from Edward to Bella and added, "Those two aren't helping any."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Edward apologized. "We'll tone it down a bit."

"Thanks."

Bella bounced back to our table amid appreciative applause from the audience. She started to sit on Edward's lap again but he was quick to pull her chair out for her with a meaningful glance in Jasper's direction. "Oh!" she said, giggling and dropping into the offered seat.

Edward took her hand and gazed into her face for a long moment before asking, "How are you holding up?" Bella was still getting used to being in large crowds of people again, though so far she had fared better than anyone expected. Emmett had won he and Jasper's first-year bet easily.

"I'm all right." She answered quickly, then wrinkled her nose. "All the alcohol makes them smell much less appetizing."

"It does, doesn't it?" Edward agreed as he reached up to brush her cheek gently with his free hand.

"Ahem." Jasper had leaned over Bella's shoulder so that he cleared his throat loudly right in her ear. She jumped and if she were still capable I'm sure she would have been blushing.

"Sorry, Jasper." She muttered and leaned back in her chair out of Edward's reach. Edward laughed and brought their entwined hands up to rest on his leg.

Meanwhile on stage a thin college-aged guy was wrapping up his best Prince impersonation on _Little Red Corvette._ "See," Edward called over his shoulder, "I'm not the only one who likes eighties music."

"I thought you considered Prince vulgar?" I laughed.

"I do," he frowned, "but the man is still an important musical icon…even after that whole changing his name to an unpronounceable symbol debacle."

"Jasper!" Steve called, "You're up next, man!" Jasper groaned and walked to the stage as Steve announced, "Jasper's going to do a little Bobby McFerrin for us, folks!"

"What? No! That's not what I picked!" Jasper was reluctant before but he was full on panicking now. Emmett was laughing so hard that he doubled over and began slapping his palm against the top of the table.

"Sorry, man. That's what is written on your slip." Steve said apologetically as the first bars of _Don't Worry Be Happy_ came through the speakers. I was the only one at our table who was not now in danger of falling off my chair laughing.

"I might…have switched…his slip." Emmett stammered out between guffaws. Jasper stared at him from behind the prompter, absolutely livid. Another one of our rules is that once the DJ calls your song you can't change your mind. That can get tricky on nights when we choose for each other. Jasper muttered the first few lines between clenched teeth, still glaring at Emmett. Bella was clutching her sides, Rosalie had her head down on the table to hide her face, and Emmett and Edward were holding each other up while they shook with mirth. I finally couldn't help myself and started to giggle. Jasper just looked so _pissed_ while singing about being happy…how could I not? Before he finished, Rosalie, Bella and I were huddled together laughing so hard that we would have been crying if we could.

My disgruntled husband stomped back to the table and sat stiffly down in his chair without looking at any of us. He waited until we got ourselves somewhat under control before threatening us. "I'll remember this," he growled, "and payback's a bitch." That just set us off all over again. I finally managed to stifle my giggles enough to ask him, "So what had you actually signed up to sing for your one hit wonder?"

"_Come On Eileen._" He replied flatly.

An old hippie with long gray hair and a ZZ Top beard climbed the stage next and rocked The Grateful Dead's _Touch of Grey._ An investment banker type went after him and surprised everyone with an excellent job on Nickelback's _Animals._ The whole place was on its feet and his departure from the stage met with thunderous applause. Only Edward did not appear to be pleased with the performance – he sat scowling in his chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked him.

"I just don't understand why lyrics now have to be so vile."

"Oh and lyrics in your beloved eighties were so much better?" I snorted.

"Yes."

"Come on, they were just as bad! Maybe not so literal but there was more than enough innuendo."

"Like what, for instance?"

"Case in point: Prince. _Little Red Corvette _is one of his tamer songs." I argued. "What about _Cream_?"

"That was released in 1991."

"Not the point."

"What's the matter, Alice? Can't you come up with a better argument against an entire decade of music?" he smirked.

I poked him in the chest with my finger. "Fine. Name me one song that made it big in the eighties that was _not _about sex or drugs."

His brow furrowed. "Um…"

"That's what I thought." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Cullen family, heads up! You guys are next and you are all back to back, so be ready when I call you!" Steve announced. Round two – glam rock – game on. "Edward! Bad English, _When I See You Smile…_up now!"

"Another love song?" Jasper groaned.

"Only Edward can find a way to turn rock into cheese." Rosalie giggled. Bella once again melted into a puddle of love-struck goo as Edward's velvet voice purred the lyrics. Emmett and Rose made gagging noises while Jasper slowly banged his forehead against the table top and I hid my face in my hands trying not to laugh. Apparently the rest of the crowd was tiring of the sappiness as well because Edward only got a smattering of applause and a few half-hearted "Woo-hoo's" when he finished.

Even Steve looked slightly nauseated. He shook his head, checked his list again and smiled. "Okay, Alice! Come rock Joan Jett and the Blackhearts for us!" I definitely woke everyone back up when I belted out _I Love Rock n' Roll_. Soon the crowd was on its feet dancing and shouting the chorus back to me.

"Yeah, girl! That's the way to get the energy going again!" Steve grinned at me when I gave the mike back. "Well, let's give Jasper another chance. Here he is with Motley Crue's _Without You._"

It was my turn to become a love-struck puddle of goo…I love this song. I especially love this song when Jasper sings it for me. He stood center stage in a military at-ease, the mike held with both hands and his head slightly inclined forward so that his messy blond hair strung down over his eyes. As much as I wanted to shut everything out but the low bell-tone of his voice, I couldn't bear to close my eyes - I enjoyed the view far too much for that. Bella elbowed me in the ribs and pointed over her shoulder at the rest of the crowd. Most were on their feet swaying slowly, and some even held burning lighters above their heads. Yep, this definitely made up for the first song.

"Wow…okay, Rosalie I hate to be you right now – you have to follow that." Steve called out when the last echoes of Jasper's voice faded. "Keep your lighters out folks; she's going to sing some Poison for us. A sweet little song called _Every Rose Has Its Thorn._"

"No she did not..." Bella said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, she did." Emmett answered as he climbed up on his chair to cheer his wife on, whistling and catcalling for all he was worth.

Bella leaned close to my ear, "Do you think she knows this song is about a stripper?"

"Probably." Edward answered. Bella bit her lip against a giggle.

Jasper returned just as Rose began to sing. He took my hands in his and we stood staring into each other's eyes, the spell of his song woven around us as though the melody still drifted in the air. The crowd, our siblings, the noise – everything around us ceased to exist in that moment and all we knew was each other.

It seemed like only moments later we realized the crowd was cheering and that Rosalie had finished her song. Steve was calling Emmett to the stage, and he was telling us to "watch this." Those are never encouraging words coming from Emmett.

A slow drum solo built excitement as Emmett took the mike and started pacing back and forth across the stage clapping in rhythm and getting the crowd to shout "hey!" periodically. An electric guitar wailed, a keyboard jumped in, and Emmett began to sing:

_Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me_

_Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me_

_If you're ready, I'm willing and able  
Help me lay my cards out on the table  
You're mine and I'm yours for the taking  
Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking _

What you get ain't always what you see  
But satisfaction's guaranteed  
They say what you give is always what you need  
So if you want me to lay my hands on you… 

_Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me_

_Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me_

Bon Jovi's immortal arena anthem had the house rocking. People were standing in chairs and lighters flared all over the room. Several girls had their hands in the air, their eyes closed tight, and appeared to be having some sort of religious experience. I have to give it to Emmett, he does a damn good Bon Jovi impersonation complete with squeals and screams. The crowd sang backup on the chorus and we were all dancing in spite of ourselves. When he shouted the last line, the place erupted in cheers.

It took the DJ several minutes to get everyone settled enough that he could announce the next song, but Bella had already headed to his table since she was the only one of our group left. She took the mike and moseyed to the prompter, giving me a mischievous little wink on her way. What is that girl up to now? Usually she just picks songs she likes, but sometimes she'll use them to play little jokes. Wanting to know what trick she had going, I cheated and peeked ahead at the next few minutes. I burst out laughing at the same time the speakers crackled to life. Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard Steve say, "She'll be singing Great White's _Once Bitten, Twice Shy_."

* * *

The end! 

A/N: THANK YOU to VampTrampBella and RR Joker for all their help with this entire project! RR Joker is the grammar police extraordinaire – I bow to your comma patrolling prowess and superior typo seek-and-destroy skills. VampTrampBella is one of the greatest friends ever for sitting up with me late at night on the phone laughing, going through our music collections, and generally being my sounding board for ideas. Both of you are excellent friends and I'm very lucky to have you.

Now, for anyone who might be musically challenged (or of a vintage that doesn't recognize the songs I used) here's a reference guide for this chapter:

'**Soundtrack' (songs that are performed in this story, not necessarily just by the Cullens): **

**Song – artist**

American Pie – Don McLean

Delta Dawn – Helen Reddy

Rocky Top – Osborne Brothers

I Want Candy – Bow Wow Wow

Mickey – Toni Basil

Hound Dog – Elvis Presley

Tainted Love – Soft Cell

I Melt With You – Modern English

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Somebody to Love - Queen

What I Am – Edie Brickell and the New Bohemians

Little Red Corvette – Prince

Don't Worry, Be Happy – Bobby McFerrin

Touch of Grey – The Grateful Dead

Animals – Nickelback

When I See You Smile – Bad English

I Love Rock n' Roll – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Without You – Motley Crue

Every Rose Has Its Thorn – Poison

Lay Your Hands On Me – Bon Jovi

Once Bitten, Twice Shy – Great White

**Honorable mentions (songs otherwise referenced in the story):**

The Colors of the Wind – Disney's _Pocahontas_ Soundtrack

Unchained Melody – The Righteous Brothers

Come On Eileen – Dexy's Midnight Runners

Cream – Prince


End file.
